Seis más uno
by MoonyStark
Summary: A falta de seis días para la graduación, Oikawa descubre lo que Iwaizumi le ha estado ocultando durante años. Y, a partir de ahí, todo se precipita. [Fem!Iwaizumi]
1. Lunes, martes y miércoles

Este el primer fic no one-shot que escribo de _Haikyū!_ y lleva en mi ordenador _meses_ esperando ver la luz. Espero que os guste.

 **Aviso:** aquí, Iwaizumi es una chica. El fic transcurre a lo largo de seis días y está dividido en tres capítulos. El primero narra lunes, martes y miércoles; el segundo, jueves y viernes; y el tercero, el sábado. Son los días de antes de la graduación.

 **Aclaración** antes de empezar el capítulo (aunque sé que estas cosas suelen ponerse al final, pero creo que será más fácil de entender si lo leéis ahora): _Cola Cao_ en Japón es un producto muy parecido a los Phoskitos en España, sólo que en lugar de estar rellenos de nata están rellenos de chocolate. No sé si hay un equivalente en Sudamérica, pero podéis buscar en Google cómo son.

Gracias a **Petrel** y a **Jeannette** por betear este fic. Sin ellas todo sería un poco peor.

 _Como ya sabéis, ni_ Haikyū! _ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Seis más uno**

 **1\. Lunes, martes y miércoles:**

 _ **Eres una obra de arte; podría admirarte por siempre**_

Iwaizumi tenía que admitir que, al menos, lo hacían _bien_. De esa manera en la que haces bien las cosas que están mal para que resulten desagradables para alguien pero que a ti no te salpiquen. _Ese_ tipo de bien.

Había crecido con el acoso escolar a sus espaldas. Por si su nombre masculino no fuera motivo suficiente de burla en la escuela elemental —donde Oikawa se había encargado, en su mayoría, de alejar a las personas molestas de ella—, la entrada en la adolescencia no había hecho más que empeorarlo todo.

Había comenzado en el último curso de secundaria; quizás en el penúltimo. Cuando Oikawa dio el estirón que dan los chicos a esa edad y se volvió popular. Su cercanía de repente dejó de ser protectora y empezó a ser amenazante. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos con él a su lado, Iwaizumi podía sentir ojos clavados en ella deseándole todos los males del mundo.

Para esas alturas, ya en tercer curso de preparatoria, le habían hecho de todo. Encontrar basura en su taquilla era más común que hallarla limpia. Una vez, cerca de las navidades de primer curso, le habían robado la ropa mientras se duchaba después de las actividades del club de vóley. En ese caso les había salido el tiro por la culata, porque Oikawa le había dejado su jersey —que le encajaba a modo de vestido— y su chaqueta, y así habían vuelto a casa, con él frotándose los brazos de frío pero negándose a que se quitara la chaqueta porque _te queda grande y se te ve todo por los huecos de las mangas, Iwa-chan_.

Le había dicho que una limpiadora debía haberse equivocado y había recogido su ropa, y aunque Oikawa no se lo había creído del todo, no preguntó más. Lo bueno: nunca más volvieron a quitarle la ropa; lo malo: Iwaizumi empezó a llevar su ropa interior dentro de una bolsa impermeable mientras se duchaba, sólo por si acaso.

Y había dejado el club de vóley. Era la mejor rematadora con diferencia, incluso a pesar de su altura; mejor que las chicas de tercero, pero se negaron a meterla en la cancha. Oikawa había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando no le dieron un puesto titular en el primer partido, pero aun así intentó que no dejase el vóley. Iwaizumi se excusó diciendo que no se veía jugando de manera profesional, y que prefería centrarse en sus estudios porque _no todos somos cerebritos a los que no nos cuesta nada estudiar_. Luego, se había unido al equipo masculino como mánager.

Él no debía saberlo. Iwaizumi lo había decidido desde el momento en que el primer chicle que esperaba sobre su asiento se pegó a su falda. Oikawa no tenía por qué sentirse responsable de algo de lo que no tenía la culpa. Sabía que, de saberlo, se enfrentaría a esas chicas hasta el punto de ser desagradable no sólo ante ellas sino también con el resto del mundo. Oikawa no resultaba una persona simpática con la primera impresión —ni con la segunda—, sobre todo si eras un chico (y especialmente uno de sus rivales). Era altanero y se comportaba como si tuviera diez años y estuviese luchando por un caramelo en lugar de por un torneo de vóley.

Lo último que necesitaba era tener fama de desagradable con las chicas que lo admiraban y apoyaban, cuando ya se había granjeado una muy distinta. Iwaizumi no quería que el vóley se le convirtiese en una carga. Ya había sido bastante doloroso sacarlo del pozo en el que se había hundido tras conocer a Tobio como para que Iwaizumi lo sumiese el otro del que no sabía si podría rescatarlo.

En algún momento se lo contaría. Cuando llegasen a la universidad y, con un poco de suerte, estuviese rodeada de personas con una madurez más alta que las de la preparatoria. Cuando para Oikawa no supusiera un peligro conocer algunos detalles —pequeños, porque Iwaizumi no planeaba contarle todo lo que le habían hecho— de lo que había soportado. Cuando le resultase demasiado complicado ir a buscar a sus antiguas compañeras y tuviera que descargar su frustración con gritos, gruñidos y abrazos posesivos sobre su persona.

Ese día es un poco más tarde de lo habitual cuando va hacia su taquilla, porque le ha tocado turno para limpiar la clase. No le hace falta abrir la puerta para saber que dentro hay cosas que no quiere encontrar. Está segura de que lo que cuelga por fuera es el hilo de la cáscara de un plátano. El olor le inunda las fosas nasales al abrir. Aparte de la basura, entre la que distingue la susodicha cáscara, un bote de ramen instantáneo vacío pero goteante y lo que parece pasta de judías dulces de hace unos días, hay nuevos insultos gravados en el metal. "Puta". Es el tercer "puta" que adorna la taquilla. Lo acompañan dos "zorra" y cuatro frases intimidantes de distinta índole.

Su cuaderno de historia está asqueroso. La pasta de judías ha tintado la parte inferior de todas las páginas de color rojo y ha hecho que se peguen entre ellas. Por suerte, la práctica hace al maestro e Iwaizumi sólo ha dejado esa libreta ahí porque ya ha pasado la mayoría de los apuntes a una limpia y, dentro de lo malo, la pérdida no es grave. Puede pedirle a Matsukawa los que le faltan si se ve incapaz de leerlos una vez limpie el cuaderno como pueda.

Pero han descubierto su truco para que no se le manchen los zapatos. Han quitado el forro de plástico que Iwaizumi se ha acostumbrado a llevar y ahora entiende que si el envase de ramen está vacío es porque lo han vaciado dentro de ellos. Se le revuelve el estómago. Al menos no ha dejado allí el uniforme de mánager del club de vóley, previendo que podía pasar algo.

—¡Iwa-chaaaaaan!

Intenta no cerrar la puerta demasiado deprisa cuando escucha los primeros timbres de su voz tanto como intenta que su corazón no lata más deprisa. Oikawa ladea la cabeza, contrariado ante su movimiento brusco. Ya tiene el uniforme de prácticas puesto y la frente sudada. Seguro que ha hecho algún saque antes de ir a buscarla.

Oikawa tampoco ayuda a que su situación mejore. No ayuda que invada su espacio personal cuando le apetezca, ni que la llame a través del pasillo y del gimnasio de esa forma que evidencia que se conocen desde antes de empezar a andar. Pero Iwaizumi no lo aparta. No se sacude sus brazos de encima ni le da cabezazos en la barbilla cuando se apoya en ella —a no ser que el gesto vaya acompañado de una broma relativa a su estatura—, ni tampoco le ha pedido que la llame de otra forma.

Hace mucho tiempo que se dio por vencida con sus sentimientos. Se conocen tan bien que está segura de que Oikawa lo sabe. O lo intuye, al menos. No está ciego. Tiene que ver la forma en la que a Iwaizumi se le derriten los ojos cuando le sonríe después de un saque especialmente bueno, la manera en la que sus mejillas se tiñen de granate cuando Oikawa le dice que ese día está especialmente guapa, a pesar de que nunca se maquilla, rara vez se esmera en colocarse bien la ropa y siempre se peina con prisa antes de salir.

Siente sus dedos en los hombros, rozando el cuello. Oikawa le remueve el pelo y le hace cosquillas en el mentón. Lo mira con una ceja alzada, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su corazón desbocado. Tiene que levantar tanto la vista que, si se quedase mirándolo a los ojos mucho tiempo, le dolería el cuello.

—Está un poco largo —le dice. El pelo negro a Iwaizumi le lame los hombros—. Ven a la peluquería conmigo el jueves.

—No, gracias —responde. Está buscando una explicación para no coger los zapatos antes de irse al gimnasio—, no vaya a ser que me hagan ese horrible flequillo tuyo.

—Oh, admite que te encanta, Iwa-chan.

Se lo dice con una sonrisa ladina. Es su _sonrisa de ligar_ , Iwaizumi la conoce bien. La ha estado usando con ella desde que aprendió que las chicas se derretían al verla y, aunque al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, se ha inmunizado al gesto. No es ni la mitad de bonita que el resto de sus sonrisas, esas que le salen cuando en algún documental dan información nueva sobre vida extraterrestre o se ponen a jugar al vóley con Takeru en el jardín.

 _Pues sí, me encanta._ Se lo quiere decir. Quiere ser capaz de decírselo algún día sin que sea extraño. _Me encanta porque me recuerda a cuando eras más pequeño, pero odio cuando se te apelmaza y te tapa un ojo, porque tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y quiero mirarlos más._

—Quizás en cualquier otro que no fueses tú.

—Eres cruel, Iwa-chan.

—Calla y vámonos —contesta con un suspiro—. Tengo que coger más cosas de la taquilla después, así que vendré luego a por los zapatos.

Mattsun y Makki les reciben con comentarios sutilmente pervertidos sobre lo que se debe hacer y lo que no en el instituto. Iwaizumi está tan acostumbrada que se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y a intentar comprender por qué a Oikawa le sigue afectando que digan esas cosas de ellos. Es un rumor mayor, asentado. Que _están juntos, liados; que tienen un rollo, son más que amigos_. Cuando Oikawa rompe con una novia, todo el mundo asume de inmediato que es por Iwaizumi. Da igual las veces que haya pasado y que siempre haya empezado a salir con otra chica.

A Iwaizumi no le gusta que la comparen con ellas. Las chicas con las que Oikawa sale son normalmente simpáticas y agradables, y está bastante segura de que ninguna de ellas ha participado nunca en el _Club anti-Iwaizumi_ que hay montado alrededor de Oikawa —lo cual es un punto a favor de Oikawa, que al menos las escoge de manera adecuada—, pero son distintas. No lo conocen. Conocen al Oikawa que juega al vóley, al chico de sonrisas brillantes y frases bonitas, pero no al de verdad. Y tiene la certeza de que la raíz del acoso que sufre se debe, también, a que ellas han notado de la misma forma que Iwaizumi es cercana a Oikawa en otro nivel. Uno que ninguna otra persona ha conseguido alcanzar nunca.

Sale quince minutos antes de que acabe la hora del club con la excusa de que su madre la está llamando y corre hasta su taquilla. Coge una bolsa de basura de la que hay puestas en las papeleras de los pasillos y tira lo que puede dentro. Con pañuelos de papel intenta retirar los restos de pastas de judías que se han pegado a las esquinas y a la libreta, que guarda en la mochila. Lleva los zapatos al baño y tira el contenido por el váter.

Nunca ha sabido decidir si debería alegrarse o no de que todo lo que le ocurre se reduzca a sus objetos materiales. De que nunca hayan pasado a su persona. Suponen —y suponen bien— que de hacerlo, Oikawa las despreciaría, y eso es más de lo que pueden soportar. Mientras tira de la cadena se pregunta cómo habría sido todo si la hubiera obligado a beber agua del baño o le hubiesen quitado las bragas a la fuerza y las hubieran ido enseñando por todo el instituto. Sabe que son cosas que pasan y que su caso, dentro de los parámetros, no es de los más graves, pero es incapaz de sentir alivio.

Frota el interior de los mocasines con jabón de manos para quitar el olor más fuerte y los enjuaga. No tiene más forma de secarlos que el papel del baño y cuando se los calza están fríos, pero cree que, desde fuera, no se nota. Camina de nuevo hasta su taquilla, con papel húmedo, y retira lo que todavía no había podido, aunque el olor continúa allí.

—Puaf, Iwa-chan, ¿qué tienes ahí, un gato muerto?

Se sobresalta. Oikawa se ríe cuando la ve dar un saltito y ella le responde con una patada. Cierra de golpe la puerta de su taquilla y tirar el papel sucio a la papelera. Oikawa espera una respuesta, siguiéndola con la mirada allá donde se mueve.

—Ayer se me cayó el almuerzo dentro —miente. ¿Mentirá tan bien como a ella le parece, después de tantos años?

—¿Y no lo recogiste?

—Se me olvidó.

En ocasiones terminan teniendo ese tipo de conversaciones. Excusas que Iwaizumi sabe que no convencen a Oikawa (ni a nadie), y se le cae el alma a los pies cuando él no sigue preguntando porque confía en ella y quiere creer que no le mentiría. Que no le ocultaría cosas importantes.

 _Tú eres más importante. Por eso no te digo nada. Perdóname, por favor._

Se ha imaginado más de una vez qué pasará cuando le cuente la situación. Cuánto se enfadará con ella, y si será más fuerte su instinto de protección que su enfado. Si la abrazará mientras le dice que es imbécil y que no debería haberse callado o hará ambas cosas, pero por separado.

 _No quiero que me grites. La que grita soy yo. Tú sólo tienes que darme sonrisas._

Iwaizumi se sentiría peor si no se lo hubiera contado a nadie. El profesor a cargo del club de vóley masculino lo sabe. La entrenadora del equipo femenino que Iwaizumi tuvo que abandonar, también. Ambos intentaron que se lo contase a sus padres y que hiciera algo más, pero Iwaizumi se negó a que el tema llegase a oídos de Oikawa. O de nadie. Ni siquiera ella sabía quiénes eran las que estaban detrás de todo. Podía señalar a aquellas que cuchicheaban cada vez que pasaba por delante, también a esas que le susurraban amenazas cuando caminaba al lado de Oikawa al salir de la escuela, pero no conocía quiénes estaban detrás de todo lo demás. Bien podían ser ellas, bien no. Y no iba a acusar a nadie de manera injusta.

De camino a casa le recuerda a Oikawa que el jueves tiene cita con el médico para mirarse la rodilla, y que más le vale llevar el informe _íntegro_ o ella misma iría a recogerlo para comprobar que no le ha mandado reposo absoluto. Comentan el entrenamiento del día, cómo está mejorando Kyōtani incluso después de la derrota contra el Karasuno y a quién le va a dejar el puesto de capitán cuando llegue la hora.

—A Yahaba, ¿no? —Oikawa asiente, pensativo—. Me preguntó a quién escogerá de vicecapitán.

—A Watari, supongo. —Luego replantea su respuesta—. O a Kunimi.

Se enzarzan en una discusión a voz baja sobre quién es el más probable y terminan apostando, Oikawa por Watari e Iwaizumi por Kunimi. El precio a pagar es invitar al otro a merendar y cenar el día después de la graduación.

—¿Y si ese día tengo una cita, Iwa-chan?

—Pues la cancelas —le responde sin pensar, con la boca llena de chocolate por el dorayaki que se está comiendo—. O no tengas una cita ese día, directamente.

—De acuerdo, si me proponen algo para entonces diré "lo siento, he quedado con Iwa-chan". —Oikawa ríe ante la mirada fulminante y luego se queja por la patada que recibe en la espinilla—. Nunca me dejas usarte de excusa, Iwa-chan.

—Porque tu club de fans acabará matándome.

Oikawa se le acerca y la abraza. Es tan grande que Iwaizumi siente que le han echado una manta encima. Desprende calor y olor a limón, y abril amenaza lluvias, así que parece un buen lugar donde refugiarse.

—Nunca lo permitiría.

—Ya. Como que te ibas a enterar con lo atontado que estás.

Llegan a la puerta de la casa de Iwaizumi entre pullas, comentarios mordaces y algún que otro codazo que a Oikawa le alcanza en la cintura. Quedan cinco días para la ceremonia de graduación y no han hablado de ello. Ni siquiera se han dicho la universidad a la que van a ir. Ambos están ya matriculados, pero sienten que si lo dicen en voz alta y son universidades distintas, algo se romperá y no saben si serán capaces de arreglarlo.

—¿Te vendrás con nosotros por la noche? —Iwaizumi frunce el ceño—. El día de la graduación, digo. No sé si pensabas irte con tu clase o… con el equipo de vóley de las chicas tal vez.

Es extraño. Que sea tan grande y pueda parecer tan indefenso cuando se encoge de hombros. El muy idiota se piensa que quiere pasar ese día, esa fiesta, con otra persona que no sea él. O lejos de él, tan siquiera. Iwaizumi tiene que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por no poner de nuevo los ojos en blanco. Abre la puerta del jardín de una patada.

—Pues claro. Hasta mañana.

Se despide con un "hasta mañana", pero hablan quince minutos después por Line. Oikawa le dice que cuando ha llegado a casa su madre estaba mirando el pronóstico del tiempo y que han dado lluvias para el día siguiente. Las tormentas de abril se han adelantado a marzo, e Iwaizumi se lamenta por los cerezos cuyas flores se caerán por la lluvia. Le escribe "acuérdate del paraguas, imbécil". Oikawa le responde que se lo recuerde al día siguiente, e Iwaizumi lo manda a la mierda con un mensaje de voz.

En efecto, cuando baja a la cocina por la mañana el cielo está gris y las gotas de lluvia caen suaves pero constantes sobre el cristal. Por la ventana abierta se cuela el olor a tierra mojada y flores y desde la tostadora el aroma de las migas de pan que se están quemado. Su madre le sirve arroz hervido y le pregunta si quiere tortas de arroz de las que se están calentando, a lo que Iwaizumi se niega. Se traga un bol entero con un zumo de naranja y pellizca una galleta de canela antes de subir a su habitación.

Se pone el uniforme, se atusa el pelo con los dedos y saca el paraguas del último cajón de la cómoda. Apenas es consciente del mensaje que le escribe a Oikawa antes de lavarse los dientes, recordándole que está lloviendo por si va tan empanado que no se ha fijado. Oikawa le devuelve el mensaje en forma de emoticono feliz y un _esto demuestra que me quieres, Iwa-chan~._

" _Lo que no quiero es que pilles un resfriado y salgas en las fotos con toda la nariz roja. Ya las vas a joder bastante estando normal"._

—¡Qué cruel, Iwa-chan! —lo escucha a través de su ventana. Iwaizumi resopla y baja corriendo, despidiéndose de su madre antes de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Tan mal estoy cuando me constipo? —gime lastimero.

 _No. No lo estás. Estás tan guapo como siempre o incluso más, porque se te va esa expresión altanera de la cara y pareces un poco más débil y humano._

—No difiere demasiado de lo normal, que tampoco es que sea la gran cosa. —Oikawa suelta un gruñido que daría pena hasta al perro más hambriento—. Pero tranquilo que a tus chicas les vas a gustar igual.

—¿Y a ti te voy a gustar, Iwa-chan?

Un brazo por encima de sus hombros, el dorso de sus dedos acariciándole la mejilla morena y su pecho pegado a su brazo. Una sonrisa que desmayaría a cualquiera, dejándole ver a Iwaizumi los dientes recién lavados que todavía huelen a menta. Se permite respirar el aroma a pasta de dientes antes de soplarle en la cara, lo que hace que se aparte arrugando la nariz y moviéndola de un lado a otro. La imagen le arranca una sonrisa.

—En tus mejores sueños, tal vez.

Oikawa se queja y le dice que con esa actitud nunca va a tener novio. Cuando ve que le da igual (aunque ya lo sabe, porque siempre le dice lo mismo e Iwaizumi _siempre_ se encoge de hombros) empieza a hablar de vóley. Abren sus paraguas al salir del porche de Iwaizumi y chapotean entre el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el suelo. Iwaizumi mira el paraguas azul marino, con una simple raya blanca que lo recorre de extremo a extremo, de Oikawa, y se pregunta si aún tiene el que era transparente y tenía escrito arriba "Aliens, please take me". Se atreve a hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

—¿Te acuerdas? —Oikawa se ríe. _Menos mal que te lo he preguntado_ —. Creo que mi madre lo guardó por ahí. Se me quedó pequeño. Yo creo que a ti aún te cubriría, Iwa-chan.

Le da una patada que deja una huella mojada en su pantalón de cuadros. Oikawa se agacha a limpiarlo y a Iwaizumi le empieza a extrañar que no esté diciendo nada —una queja, un lamento, algo que le recuerde que su amigo es el rey del drama— cuando siente sus brazos rodeándole las piernas y antes de que pueda hacer nada ya la ha alzado en volandas sin ninguna dificultad. La lluvia le moja los pies y tiene que echar la cabeza hacia delante para que no ocurra lo mismo con su pelo.

—¡Mierdikawa, que me mojo, gilipollas! —Él sólo se ríe, e Iwaizumi no puede enfadarse porque su risa es maravillosa—. ¡Bájame! ¡Suelta, coño!

—Así no habla una señorita, Iwa-chan. —Sigue riéndose cuando la deja en el suelo de nuevo, con una delicadeza que consigue sonrojarla—. Aunque nunca has sido una.

—Con un mendrugo como tú como amigo no he tenido la oportunidad, _lo siento_ —ironiza mientras se sacude la falda. Le ha costado mantener el paraguas en la mano y sacude agua sobre Oikawa al enderezarse de nuevo—. Va, que llegaremos tarde.

Iwaizumi se niega a renunciar a Oikawa porque cuatro locas se piensen que no tiene derecho a estar cerca de él. No va a separarse de la sonrisa que reserva para ella, de esas tonterías que le da por hacer en los momentos más inoportunos. Está segura de que podría enlazar su mano con la de Oikawa en ese momento y él no la rechazaría. Llegarían así al instituto, y a cuatro días de irse definitivamente la idea le resulta tentadora.

—¿Te das cuenta de que vamos a hacer este camino muy pocas veces más? —le pregunta Oikawa, cuando las puertas del Aoba Jōsai ya se distinguen al final de la calle.

—Haremos otro —le responde, y él sonríe antes de separarse hacia sus correspondientes clases.

Ese día está de buen humor, y sabe que eso es peligroso. Le pide a Oikawa guardar sus zapatos junto a los de él con la excusa de que su taquilla aún está sucia del día anterior y sabe que la han visto, pero también que en esa taquilla no meterán la mano. Deja el paraguas en el cubo gigante que hay nada más entrar y sube a paso rápido hasta su clase. Al sentarse se da cuenta de que no ha mirado la silla lo suficiente, o se habría dado cuenta de que estaba untada en aceite. Se levanta corriendo, pero su falda y parte de sus medias ya están perdidas.

—¿Te has meado, Iwaizumi? —le dice una de las chicas de su clase, antes de estallar en carcajadas junto a dos más.

Iwaizumi está estática. No sabe qué hacer. Normalmente los ataques son privados, de forma que sólo ella los ve y puede ocultarlos. Nunca son a la vista de todo el mundo. No sabe si su cercana graduación las ha hecho más temerarias, si ahora que ya tienen sus notas y su universidad asegurada les da igual lo que les hagan en el Seijō, aunque ello pueda suponer una mancha en el expediente. Con las manos temblorosas atina a sacar los pañuelos de su mochila. El aceite no se va por completo, pero al menos ya no le mancha la ropa. Más.

—¿Ocurre algo, Iwaizumi-san? —le pregunta el profesor al entrar al aula y verla de pie. Si ve las manchas, no dice nada.

Podría decirlo. Sería el momento. Pero en lugar de eso, Iwaizumi niega con la cabeza y toma asiento en silencio, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros. Algunos murmuran preguntas sobre si _de verdad_ se lo ha hecho encima hasta que el profesor pide silencio antes de comenzar. Son clases ligeras, de repaso, e Iwaizumi se permite desconectar. Lo necesita. Apoya el codo en la mesa y el rostro en la mano y suspira. Recuerda los ojos de Oikawa cuando le ha dicho que recorrerán otro camino después de ese y sonríe.

Sólo tienen clase por la mañana. Las de la tarde se han suspendido y las opciones oscilan entre estudio voluntario preparatorio para la universidad y los clubes tradicionales para aquellos de tercero que aún no los han dejado. Oikawa le dice que no hace falta que abra su paraguas para ir al gimnasio, y ambos lo comparten hasta allí.

El entrenamiento tiene un aura de tristeza. En los descansos, los de tercero se le acercan para hablarle de la fiesta que van a hacer después de la graduación, y aunque delante de los entrenadores lo disfrazan de una cena de despedida, Iwaizumi puede ver el brillo en sus ojos que grita alcohol y desfase. Invitan a los de segundo del equipo también, y aunque los de primero se quejan porque a ellos no se dirigen, Iwaizumi les explica que aún son demasiado jóvenes y no ponen más pegas.

—Los tienes comiendo de tu manita, Iwaizumi —se burla Mattsun, guiñándole un ojo a Kindaichi, que se sonroja desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—Lo siento, Kindaichi, Iwa-chan es mía. —Oikawa le pasa un brazo por la cintura, para lo que tiene que agacharse tanto que termina sentándose en el banquillo y tirando de ella para dejarla sobre una de sus piernas. Los pies de Iwaizumi cuelgan a milímetros de las tablas de madera—. ¿Verdad?

—No —dice cortante, pero no se separa. Los dedos de Oikawa acarician de forma distraída su abdomen por encima de la tela e Iwaizumi se balancea sentada en su pierna—. Ni de coña. Prefiero a Kindaichi.

Se siente un poco mal cuando al chico empiezan a temblarle los pies y las manos y no sabe dónde meterse para que no se le note el sonrojo, pero lo compensa el hecho de que Oikawa finge ofenderse y la arrastra por completo encima suya. Apoya el mentón en su hombro y llena los carrillos de aire, exigiéndole que retire lo que ha dicho. Menos mal que no hace esas cosas delante de las chicas, porque entonces Iwaizumi ya estaría tirada en alguna cuneta.

—Por cierto, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu falda? —pregunta de repente. Iwaizumi debería haber imaginado que la mancha de aceite se veía incluso después de haberla frotado con agua y jabón en el baño.

—Ni idea, la silla estaba sucia —evade.

Makki y Mattsun le cierran el paso cuando se levanta de un saltito del regazo de Oikawa. Lo siente ponerse de pie tras ella y cuando deja caer el cuello hacia atrás, Oikawa la está mirando desde arriba, con expresión seria. Makki y Mattsun tampoco ríen, lo cual es de lo menos habitual en ellos.

—Iwa-chan. —No quiere mirarlo, pero _tiene_ que hacerlo. El pelo le tapa un poco la visión cuando se gira—. ¿Te han estado haciendo algo estos días?

 _Estos días_. ¿Cuándo se ha enterado? ¿El día anterior, con los zapatos y el olor? ¿La semana pasada, que le habían desaparecido los botones de la camisa? Iwaizumi atina a negar con la cabeza, pero no le salen las palabras. Makki y Mattsun se miran entre ellos, pero Oikawa no aparta la mirada de ella. Seguramente no necesita nada más que su silencio.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Oikawa…

—Deberías habérmelo contado.

—Oikawa. —Quería cogerle el brazo, pero tiene su camiseta entre los dedos. Aprieta—. No es el momento.

El ambiente se enrarece. Por suerte, Irihata corta el entrenamiento y les dice a los de tercero que no vuelvan durante esa semana. Que tienen que estar frescos para la graduación, porque lo van a necesitar. Makki y Mattsun le ponen cada uno una mano en el hombro y aprietan un poco, sin decir nada. Iwaizumi se arrepiente de no haber confiado en ellos, pero sigue convencida de que habría sido mucho peor.

Oikawa se ducha y se viste a la velocidad de la luz. La lluvia se ha hecho más fuerte, y el viento hace que se empapen incluso bajo su paraguas, que en esas circunstancias se queda pequeño para ambos. Iwaizumi se calza los zapatos en un silencio que quiere romper pero no sabe cómo, y saca su paraguas del cubo para usarlo de camino a casa. Sin embargo, cuando lo abre la tela granate está hecha jirones y uno de los hierros se ha partido.

Siente que le fallan las rodillas. La presencia de Oikawa a su espalda se hace más evidente y de repente todo huele a pasta de judías rojas caducada y ramen instantáneo frío. El agua de la lluvia le escurre por la falda, sobre los muslos y entre las piernas, y recuerda la sensación de cuando se ha sentado sobre el aceite. El estómago le da un tirón y a la garganta le sube el sabor amargo, ácido y desagradable del vómito.

Consigue llegar a las escaleras, con Oikawa corriendo detrás. Vomita el almuerzo, el desayuno y todo lo que tiene en el estómago. Oikawa le retira el pelo, cada vez más mojado por la lluvia que cae sobre ellos, de la cara y la sostiene con su cuerpo, arrastrándola hasta donde el techo aún cubre. Le despeja el rostro y lo cubre con sus manos enormes y endurecidas de golpear el balón.

—Lo siento —consigue articular Iwaizumi. Siente la voz pastosa y el aliento pestilente, por lo que intenta girar la cara para que a Oikawa no le llegue el olor, pero él se lo impide.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Habría sido peor.

—¡Claro que no! —alza la voz, indignado, pero la vuelve a bajar. No quiere gritarle, y a Iwaizumi se le derrite el corazón—. Lo habríamos parado.

—Ni siquiera sé quiénes son.

—Las habríamos encontrado.

 _Las_. Es doloroso ver que no le cuesta imaginar quién hace esas cosas. _Porqué_ lo hacen. Iwaizumi balbucea que no es culpa suya, que lo siente, de nuevo, y lo abraza. Lo abraza con una necesidad que no sabía que sentía. Intenta pensar cómo habría sido todo si le hubiera contado a Oikawa lo que le pasaba cuando empezó. Si ella tenía razón y habría sido peor, o en cambio él se llevaba la palma esa vez.

—¿Ha sido por mí? —pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

—No es tu culpa —contesta de inmediato. Su voz rebota en el pecho de Oikawa, sobre el esternón. Hunde la nariz allí, donde huele a ropa limpia y spray para los músculos. Siente el pecho de Oikawa subir y bajar con su respiración y escucha de manera lejana los latidos de su corazón—. No es culpa tuya.

—No he preguntado eso.

Se quedan en silencio otra vez. Iwaizumi empieza a hartarse (aunque tan solo ha ocurrido dos veces) de darle la razón callando. Oikawa le corresponde al abrazo y le acaricia el pelo. Él también está empapado y la tormenta no amaina. Iwaizumi no sabe cómo van a volver a casa así. No tiene muchas ganas de volver a casa, en realidad. De moverse. Quiere quedarse entre esos brazos, sintiendo el alivio de _saber que lo sabe_ durante mucho tiempo más.

—No creas que te has librado de esta, pero vámonos. La gente empezará a salir de los clubs dentro de poco.

La besa en la frente antes de separarse y es como si allí donde ha posado sus labios la piel ardiese. Las rachas de viento sólo hacen que el paraguas resulte inútil y un estorbo, y finalmente Oikawa lo cierra y corren por la calle hasta que alcanzan su casa, que está más cerca. Suele acompañar a Iwaizumi hasta la suya y luego volver, pero el día no se presta a ello. Iwaizumi entra detrás de él y saluda a la madre de Oikawa, que se echa las manos a la cabeza al verlos empapados.

—¿¡Pero por qué no habéis cogido el autobús!? Anda, los dos a ducharos que tenéis que entrar en calor. Hajime, ve tú primero. Déjame la ropa mojada al lado de la puerta.

Iwaizumi hace lo posible por no mojar demasiado la casa en su camino al baño. Se quita toda la ropa, que es como una plasta de colores cuando cae a plomo sobre el suelo, y abre el agua caliente. Su cuerpo se templa de inmediato y los músculos se le relajan. Usa el gel que utiliza Oikawa a diario y el champú que es tan diferente al de frambuesa que usa ella. Cuando se seca huele a él y es como sentirse protegida aún sin su presencia.

Sale del baño con una toalla de las que Oikawa usa para taparse de la cintura a las rodillas y que a ella le cubre desde el pecho hasta el muslo, aunque tiene que estirar la tela un poco para que no se le vea el culo. Cuando abre la puerta su ropa mojada ya no está, y Oikawa espera para entrar casi desnudo, con una toalla tapándole la entrepierna y el pelo pegado a la frente. Tiene en la mano una camiseta y unas bragas.

—Son de mi madre. Te estarán un poco grandes, pero creo que mis calzoncillos más. La camiseta te estará bien, es de cuando tenía trece años.

Iwaizumi la recuerda. Es amarilla y tiene escrito "best boy" al frente en letras azul marino. Sus madres habían comprado esas dos camisetas a conjunto. La de Iwaizumi era verde con letras rojas y ponía "best girl". Las habían llevado puestas cuando fueron al parque de atracciones de Benyland para el cumpleaños de Iwaizumi. Oikawa se la había manchado de helado y, cuando ella se había reído de él, le había manchado también su camiseta.

Iwaizumi sabe que fue más o menos por esa época, en la que estaban dejando de ser niños pero Benyland todavía les divertía, cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Oikawa como al resto de chicas, pero _más_. Tuvieron una época en la que estar muy juntos les resultaba incómodo porque era evidente que ambos estaban cambiando y creciendo y a Oikawa le daba miedo tenerla cerca y tocarle las tetas sin querer

Ahora lo tiene delante prácticamente sin ropa —como si él no supiera el efecto que provoca, incluso en ella— dándole una camiseta que le recuerda una época ya muy lejana. Le quita la ropa de un manotazo y sube a la habitación a cambiarse. Con "bien", Oikawa se refería a que no le está extremadamente ancha y el largo por encima de las rodillas es adecuado. Al fin y al cabo, Iwaizumi se había quedado con su estatura de los doce años.

Da igual; no tiene frío. Lo derrochador va en la sangre al parecer, pues la calefacción de la casa está a tantos grados que puede ir con esa camiseta (de manga corta y a modo de vestido) sin problemas. A los Oikawa les gusta vestirse dentro de su casa como si fuera pleno julio aunque sea diciembre. Pasar la Navidad en su casa llega a resultar un tanto agobiante. Iwaizumi se coloca la camiseta. Habría tenido pudor al ir sin sujetador si tuviese algo que sujetar, pero como no lo tiene simplemente baja al comedor.

El olor a curry llena el ambiente y hace que su estómago ruja de hambre. El vómito la ha dejado vacía y ahora, tras relajarse un poco, su cuerpo necesita recuperar energías. Se lleva la mano al vientre cuando el ruido alcanza los oídos de la madre de Oikawa, que sonríe y le dice que se siente en la mesa entre el ruido de los fuegos y el _chup chup_ de la salsa caliente. Oikawa sale del baño con un pantalón corto azul y una camiseta blanca y la ayuda a servir la comida en los platos.

La conversación mientras comen versa primero en torno a que Iwaizumi se quedará esa noche a dormir allí. Aparentemente, la previsión de tormentas sigue siendo la misma hasta dentro de diez horas y Oikawa ha dado por sentado que ese debía ser el desenlace obvio. Iwaizumi no encuentra argumento cuando le dicen que ya han llamado a su madre para avisarla, y que a ella le viene bien porque ese día trabaja hasta tarde y no quiere conducir de más con toda esa lluvia.

Luego cambia radicalmente a las lluvias; el último partido del Karasuno; la próxima graduación; si _Tōru_ va a sacarse el carnet de conducir, si ella ha pensado en hacerlo también. Estar con Oikawa y sus padres es como estar con su propia familia; se han criado juntos toda la vida y están acostumbrados a la casa del otro, a los familiares del todo, a la cama del otro. Hasta los doce dormían en la misma cama, y sólo dejaron de hacerlo cuando Oikawa fue demasiado largo como para compartir espacio con nadie.

A los dieciséis le habían comprado una cama a medida para que los pies no le colgasen por fuera del colchón, así que Iwaizumi suponía que ahora debían volver a caber bien. Ella no había crecido. No mucho. Quizás había pasado del metro cincuenta y dos al metro cincuenta y cinco. Los separaban alrededor de treinta centímetros de estatura y unos cuantos de grosor, porque aunque Iwaizumi estaba fuerte y musculada debido al vóley, Oikawa ocupaba mucho más.

Ayudan a sus padres a recoger los platos y Oikawa la lleva a la habitación de la mano. La lluvia continúa cayendo al otro lado del cristal, pero se ha abierto un hueco entre las nubes. Quizás haya un arcoíris fuera. A Iwaizumi le gustaría verlo.

—Eres idiota —le suelta Oikawa, de espalda a ella. Ahí está, el tan necesario insulto. La forma de decirle de una sola vez todo lo que ahora va a soltar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Se gira. Tiene el gesto acongojado, el pecho henchido de aire que suelta muy poco a poco y los ojos cristalinos. No la puede mirar a la cara porque se rompe.

—Oikawa, no es tu culpa.

—¿Desde cuándo, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi toma aire. Se plantea mentirle, pero no quiere hacerle más daño. No quiere ver ese rostro, que _sí_ es culpa suya, durante más tiempo.

—Cuarto de secundaria —suelta, al final, como si lo estuviera vomitando a la fuerza. Oikawa se lleva las manos al rostro y le da la espalda de nuevo—. Pero lo peor ha sido desde hace una semana. No ha sido siempre así.

—¿Y qué? —Oikawa avanza hasta ella en una zancada, una mano en su hombro, la otra en su cara—. No tendrías que haber soportado nada. Por mínimo que fuese. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Iwaizumi no quiere ponerle esa carga en los hombros, pero siente que se lo debe. Que le debe toda la sinceridad que le ha estado negando ese tiempo. Y ella lo necesita. Necesita que _Oikawa_ lo sepa. No cualquier otra persona, _él_. Debe ser él, que es quien siempre ha estado con ella. Tiene que pensar un poco cómo formularlo.

—No quería que te afectase. —Oikawa niega con la cabeza, pero ella sigue hablando antes que pueda interrumpirla—. Entiéndelo —le pide con la voz rota—. No sabía quiénes eran. Sólo te iba a preocupar y hacer que desconfiases de cualquier chica que se te acercase. Y no digas que no son motivos. Lo son para mí.

El poco sol que había conseguido atravesar las nubes vuelve a desaparecer y la habitación se oscurece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Oikawa se muerde el labio, inspira, expira y al final no dice nada. Se separa de ella y se sienta en la cama, pidiéndole en silencio que lo haga a su lado. Iwaizumi sube de un salto y dobla las piernas sobre el colchón.

—¿Cuando te desapareció la ropa…? —empieza Oikawa. Iwaizumi asiente. Le duele ver cómo aparta la mirada al pensar en ello—. Cuando se te rompió la camisa. Y las medias. Los cientos de chicles en tu falda. En el pelo. Los garabatos en tu mesa y en tu taquilla que decías que ya estaban ahí cuando llegaste. —A cada uno, Iwaizumi mueve la cabeza despacio, arriba y abajo—. Ayer. El olor en tu taquilla. —Otro asentimiento—. ¿Era pasta de judías rojas?

Iwaizumi lo mira sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque de camino a casa te compraste un dorayaki de chocolate, y siempre lo compras de judías rojas. _Siempre_.

Iwaizumi fija la vista en la colcha blanca. Bajo su rodilla se atisban las líneas negras de la Estrella de la Muerte que tiene estampada un poco más abajo, donde ella está sentada. Se ríe, porque es lo único que puede hacer.

—¿Te diste cuenta porque me pedí un dorayaki de chocolate? —pregunta. Es una afirmación en realidad.

Oikawa entiende por qué se está riendo y le sonríe. Se encoge de hombros y alza la mirada de manera que trata de parecer inocente. Iwaizumi siente que se ha quitado una piedra del pecho al contarle las cosas. Tiene la sensación de que puede empezar esa nueva etapa de cero, sin preocupaciones. Y si vuelve a ocurrir, no cometerá el mismo error otra vez. Oikawa no se lo perdonaría de nuevo. Al menos no tan fácilmente.

—Oikawa —él la mira. Su mano repta hasta encontrar la de ella e Iwaizumi se ve obligada a arrastrarse un poco hacia delante para tenerlo al alcance—, no vayas a por ellas. Ya no. No vas a conseguir nada a menos de una semana de graduarnos. Después no volveré a verlas.

—Quedan tres días. Van a seguir haciéndote la vida imposible.

—Lo soportaré.

—No. Escucha. —Iwaizumi decide callarse y darle la oportunidad de hablar. Oikawa suelta una risa nerviosa—. Creía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contigo. —Eso la pilla por sorpresa. Ladea el rostro, confusa—. Y si en algún momento pensé que la tenía, tuve miedo. No quería que nada cambiase entre nosotros, y veía cómo las otras chicas miraban a mis novias y tú no lo hacías —se ahoga con sus propias palabras, hasta el punto en el que en algún momento se le mezclan y pronuncia algo ininteligible antes de continuar—. Así que pensé que si no te pedía salir todo estaría bien.

—¿Me habrías pedido salir? —es todo lo que le sale decir a Iwaizumi. Oikawa se sonroja hasta las orejas y ella nota el calor subirle por el cuello—. ¿¡No te confesaste por eso!?

Gatea hasta que alcanza a Oikawa. Choca su frente contra la de él para que no le aparte la mirada. La vista se le nubla cuando intenta enfocar sus ojos y tiene que terminar mirando sólo uno de ellos. Se da cuenta de que ambos han sido unos idiotas pero, extrañamente, no le sorprende. No del todo.

—Iwa-chan, tú…

—Creía que te habías dado cuenta —admite.

—Yo creía que _tú_ te habías dado cuenta.

—¿¡Cómo iba a darme cuenta!? ¡Si no haces más que salir con chicas!

—¡Es que estar solo es duro, Iwa-chan!

La suavidad ha pasado a un segundo plano. Iwaizumi se deja caer con todo su peso —que no es mucho— y algo de impulso sobre Oikawa. Suficiente para tumbarlo en la cama. Rueda hasta quedarse a su lado. Sí, ambos caben en esa cama. Con bastante amplitud, además. Suspira. No está segura de que lo que acaba de pasar sea cierto.

—Iwa-chan.

—Hm.

—Sal conmigo.

Pone los ojos en blanco. La lluvia ha parado, desafiando a la Agencia Estatal de Meteorología, y unos nuevos rayos de sol iluminan el final de la cama, donde los pies de Oikawa, enfundados en calcetines naranjas, se mecen de un lado a otro, y más arriba, donde los suyos juguetean con la rodilla de Oikawa, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¿Así es como te confiesas a una chica?

—No me he confesado. Te he pedido salir. Ya me confesaré apropiadamente.

Iwaizumi se incorpora y se despereza, estirando los brazos hacia arriba y hacia los lados. Las articulaciones de los hombros le crujen varias veces. Encoge los dedos de los pies y, cuando ha alejado la pereza que le invade a uno al tumbarse en una cama, usa sus brazos de apoyo para volver al suelo casi sin rozar a Oikawa.

—Pues pídeme salir apropiadamente también y me lo pensaré.

Se asegura de que la camiseta no se le haya subido y sale de la habitación, con la cabeza en alto y sin mirar a Oikawa. Todo su temple se desmorona poco a poco conforme sus pies recorren el camino al baño. Se deja caer contra la puerta al cerrarla y se lleva las manos al rostro, sólo para comprobar que su temperatura es varias veces superior a la del resto de su cuerpo. El calor le impide pensar en lo que acaba de decir Oikawa y en lo que ella misma ha dicho y _le gusta. Ella. A Oikawa._

Se pregunta cómo va a quedarse lo que resta de tarde y toda la noche con él. Cómo va a mirarlo a la cara sin esperar que le diga cualquier cosa. Si va a poder dejar de pensar en lo que quiere escuchar de él mientras Oikawa aclara su propia cabeza y decide hacer las cosas como las tiene que hacer. Pensando. Porque Iwaizumi está convencida de que el muy imbécil tal vez esté confundiendo su instinto protector con algo más, y no quiere hacerse ilusiones.

Pero es tarde. Se lo dice el aleteo en su pecho y la euforia que le llena el estómago. También sus manos temblorosas y la forma en la que se huele el pelo sólo para imaginar cómo será cuando lo haga con Oikawa. Tal vez esa noche. Tal vez esa noche podría abrazarlo por la espalda y hundir la nariz en su nuca, sobre la última vértebra, sintiendo su pelo sobre sus ojos y sus pómulos.

—Iwa-chan —la voz de Oikawa desde el pasillo parece sedienta—. ¿Estás bien?

Iwaizumi mira el reloj en forma de estrella de mar que cuelga en la pared del baño. Han pasado veinte minutos desde que se metiera allí y no se ha dado cuenta. Le duele la espalda y tiene las rodillas entumecidas y los dedos de los pies dormidos cuando se endereza de nuevo. Se echa agua fría por la cara, aunque no sirve de mucho.

Oikawa la mira de forma distinta cuando abre la puerta. Alza una mano y peina con los dedos un mechón de pelo negro. El rojo de las mejillas de Iwaizumi destaca incluso contra su piel siempre bronceada y resalta el verde de sus ojos y Oikawa sabe que la ha visto así otras veces pero es la primera vez que se está fijando. Iwaizumi brilla. Su rostro brilla en rojo. Sus ojos brillan también. No sonríe, tiene los labios entreabiertos, pero es como si toda ella lo hiciese.

—Tienes el pelo hecho un desastre —le susurra. Arregla otro mechón. Iwaizumi se ha visto en el espejo. Es consecuencia de rodar por la cama y esa maldita electricidad estática.

—Tú no estás mucho mejor.

—Ya.

Oikawa se ríe. Es una risa hueca. No aparta la mano de su pelo e Iwaizumi juraría que está más cerca.

—Supongo que iré a la peluquería contigo.

La decisión de volver al salón es unánime y silenciosa. La madre de Oikawa ha salido al trabajo hace media hora y su padre se prepara para el turno de noche en el hospital, que ha cambiado a hoy aunque le tocaba el viernes, porque quiere acudir a la graduación el sábado y quiere hacerlo descansado. La puerta de la cocina está cerrada cuando llegan al último escalón. Oikawa asoma la cabeza sin llamar antes.

—¿Estás haciendo la cena o la comida de mañana? —pregunta. Iwaizumi ve una bocanada de humo blanco moverle el flequillo húmedo. Su padre le responde, aunque ella no llega a escucharlo—. Vale. Tenemos tempura de verduras y sashimi para cenar —informa, cerrando la puerta de nuevo—. Y mañana tengo ramen —añade, nada emocionado.

Iwaizumi se ríe. Tiene en la punta de la lengua una frase cortante que se le atraganta en la garganta. Ahora de repente tiene miedo de todo lo que hace y dice, por si Oikawa decide con eso que, _en efecto,_ la ve como una amiga. Si es su culpa que al final la relegue al cajón en el que se había resignado a descansar por el resto de su vida cuando, por una vez, está abierto de par en par y puede salir de él y escalar a un punto más alto y más _importante_.

—Va, suéltalo —bufa Oikawa, dirigiéndose al sofá—. Lo estás deseando.

—Yo hago la tempura. —Y sabe que ha sido una idiota al tener dudas cuando Oikawa se deja caer boca abajo en el sillón. Es tan largo que los pies sobresalen—. Me niego a estar hasta las dos de la mañana como la última vez tapando el estropicio que hiciste en la cocina para que tu madre no se diese cuenta.

—¡He aprendido! —se defiende Oikawa, asomando la cabeza por encima del respaldo. Gruñe de dolor cuando la espalda le da un pinchazo—. Pero a ti te queda mejor, Iwa-chan.

Todo es normal y a la vez no. Iwaizumi se sienta en el sofá, sobre sus piernas, y Oikawa se recoloca para ponerlas encima de su regazo. Tiene el vello más abundante de lo que suele llevarlo, y aun así apenas es una fina capa casi rubia sobre la piel. Le pasa un dedo desde la rodilla mala hasta el empeine. Oikawa deja de mirar el programa en el que varias personas compiten en pruebas estúpidas por un premio que al final terminará llevándose el Estado en impuestos para enfocar sus ojos en ella.

—Me voy a depilar antes de la graduación. _Con cera_.

Finge un escalofrío. Iwaizumi pone los ojos en blanco.

—Quejica.

—Que tú estás acostumbrada, Iwa-chan, no es lo mismo —gimotea. Oikawa sólo se ha depilado una vez con cera, hace más de un año, y se prometió no volver a hacerlo nunca. _Con la maquinilla voy bien, gracias_ , habían sido sus palabras exactas—. Pero si después me emborracho y te hago un striptease, quiero al menos estar presentable.

—No pidas imposibles. —Iwaizumi intenta no imaginarse a Oikawa bailando en calzoncillos muy cerca de ella. No lo consigue—. Además, qué más te dará si ya te estoy viendo ahora, atontado.

—No es lo mismo. _De verdad_ , Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi no ha pensado hacer nada especial para la graduación. Sus piernas están siempre depiladas porque tiene que llevar la falda (y su vello es negro y duro, y eso _sí_ que duele quitarlo, no como el de Oikawa), y nunca ha necesitado más. Ahora, si va a irse con los chicos, el alcohol va a estar de por medio —aunque se ha prometido no beber, no demasiado— y Oikawa _de verdad de la buena_ se está planteado declarársele en cualquier momento —algo de lo que no está realmente segura—, quizás debería pensar en quitar pelos de allí donde nunca se los ha quitado.

Se sonroja ante el mero pensamiento.

—Sólo dices tonterías —bosteza. Oikawa le saca la lengua y se recuesta un poco más—. Va, pon el telediario, a ver si el sábado va a llover.

Oikawa pasa los canales hasta dar con el informativo de Sakura TV. Están repasando los sucesos, después hablarán de los deportes, luego de las celebridades y, al final, la previsión meteorológica. El padre de Oikawa sale de la cocina, dejando el olor a caldo de ramen por toda la casa, sube a cambiarse de ropa y los deja solos. Iwaizumi había pensado que la situación se volvería incómoda, pero es exactamente igual que hasta hace treinta segundos. Su dedo sigue recorriendo la pierna de Oikawa de manera distraída, y cada vez que llega a la rótula a él le pesan los ojos y siente que podría quedarse dormido.

—Se esperan lloviznas hasta el mediodía del jueves —informa de repente la chica del tiempo. Iwaizumi no sabe en qué momento ha pasado todo lo demás—. A partir del viernes subirán las temperaturas y los cielos estarán despejados. Será un buen fin de semana para ir a contemplar los cerezos si la tierra se ha secado, aunque es probable que algunos hayan perdido ya las flores debido al agua.

Tras dar la información de Sendai amplía al resto de la prefectura de Miyagi y, de forma más general, a lo que queda de territorio nacional. Oikawa se despereza en el sillón. Iwaizumi piensa que eso de no tener nada que estudiar ni trabajos que hacer no les sienta bien.

—Parece que tendremos buen tiempo. —Iwaizumi asiente con la cabeza—. Es pronto, Iwa-chan. Vamos a alquilar una peli. Y a comprar Cola Cao*.

—Qué te ha dado ahora con eso. Es todo grasas saturadas y azúcares añadidos.

—Por eso, Iwa-chan. —Se levanta de un salto. Parece más animado. Quizás él también está empezando a ver que la situación no es tan distinta a como era antes—. Puedo darme algún capricho de vez en cuando.

El capricho termina siendo varias bolsas de snacks, el dichoso paquete de Cola Cao y unas nuevas patatas fritas con sabor a té verde que Oikawa se empeña en comprar porque él tiene que probar todo lo que tuviese té verde, a pesar de que Iwaizumi le advierte de que eso no era buena idea. La cara de Oikawa cuando abre la bolsa de camino a casa y prueba una le da la razón.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió esta combinación? —pregunta, tratando de quitarse el sabor con las palomitas recubiertas de chocolate que Iwaizumi se ha comprado, en principio, para ella.

—A alguien que piensa tan poco como la persona que la compra.

—Cruel, Iwa-chan.

Discuten en el videoclub sobre qué película van a ver. "No muy larga, mañana tenemos que madrugar" dice Iwaizumi, a lo que Oikawa responde "pero durmiendo contigo descanso dos veces mejor, Iwa-chan". Iwaizumi le quita la caja vacía de la película que han escogido ( _Piratas del Caribe: La Perla Negra_. Porque no la habían visto cinco veces ni nada de eso) y le da con ella en la frente. Oikawa siempre ha dicho esas cosas, más o menos comprometidas; más o menos vergonzosas, pero se está pasando. Iwaizumi intuye que es su manera de normalizar la situación que él mismo ha propiciado, pero no sabe cuánto va a aguantar más cosas así hasta que la sangre en su cabeza la haga colapsar.

—Dormirás en el suelo —amenaza a media voz, temblorosa al dar por hecho que van a dormir _juntos_. En la misma cama.

Iwaizumi pone el aceite a calentar al llegar a la casa. Ninguno de los dos menciona que ya no llueve y ella vive lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a casa sin problemas. Se quita las medias y la chaqueta de Oikawa que se ha puesto para ir al conbini de la esquina y empieza a cortar la verdura. Aprieta los labios. Si van a la misma universidad podrían mirar un piso juntos. Si Oikawa quiere. Si no necesita una casa con más intimidad para llevar a las novias que tenga durante sus años de universitario.

—¿Qué haces? —le gruñe cuando Oikawa la abraza desde detrás—. Tengo un cuchillo en la mano, idiota.

—Perdón, perdón.

Se queda ahí. Iwaizumi intenta que no le tiemblen las manos mientras corta el pimiento verde. El padre de Oikawa les ha dejado el rebozado preparado, así que sólo tiene que removerlo un poco antes de sumergir las verduras y pasarlas al aceite. Se sacude a Oikawa de encima y le dice que vaya poniendo la mesa. Acepta canturreando, y para cuando se sientan en la mesa son casi las ocho de la noche.

—Creo que podría vivir contigo, Iwa-chan —suelta, mirando con ojos brillantes la verdura y tomando sus palillos—. Qué aproveche.

Iwaizumi se le adelanta. Coge un trozo de berenjena y lo levanta a la altura de la boca de Oikawa, que parece bloquearse. Abre la boca mirándola a los ojos y come. Iwaizumi iba a decirle que se dejase de tonterías, que esas cosas no podían decirse tan a la ligera, _pero_. Oikawa sonríe, se relame los labios y caza una pieza de sashimi con la que presiona los labios de Iwaizumi.

—No lo he hecho yo, pero bueno.

 _Yo también podría vivir contigo._

Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que son como esas parejas ñoñas que aparecen en las películas de comedia romántica americanas. Se dan comida en la boca. Ella lleva su ropa. Uno enjabona los platos y el otro los enjuaga. Se lavan los dientes uno al lado del otro, sólo para recordar que han comprado un montón de _guarrerías_ que el entrenador de vóley de Oikawa no aprobaría. Se ríen aún con pasta de dientes en la boca y les toca limpiar el espejo del baño. Los Cheetos saben a cualquier cosa menos a queso con la menta todavía revoloteando en sus bocas.

—La primera es la mejor —suspira Oikawa, nada más empieza la música de la película.

Han apartado la mesita de té y, delante del sofá, han extendido en vertical el futón que supuestamente va a servirle de cama a Iwaizumi esa noche. Oikawa tiene la espalda apoyada en el sillón e Iwaizumi en su pecho, sentada entre sus piernas. No sabe en qué momento han acabado así.

—Como siempre.

— _No_ —rebate Oikawa de inmediato—. La tercera de Star Wars es mejor que la primera. Y la segunda del Rey León es mejor que su primera parte.

— _Eso_ —Iwaizumi se gira un poco y le restriega un Cola Cao que acaba de morder sobre la boca— es una falacia.

La película termina casi a las once. Oikawa guarda el futón en el armario, sin siquiera disimular un poco. Deciden guardar los dos Cola Cao restantes para dárselos a Makki y Mattsun al día siguiente y lo que sobra de los snacks —que no es mucho— en uno de los cajones bajo la cama de Oikawa, donde su madre y su padre no vayan a encontrarlos fácilmente.

Iwaizumi se queda en la puerta cuando Oikawa quita la colcha y sube a la cama. Se arrima a la pared, dejándole espacio. Avanza despacio. Piensa pedirle a Oikawa unos pantalones cortos o unos calzoncillos, pero al final lo ve innecesario. Las sábanas están frías al contacto con sus piernas, y Oikawa se encarga de taparla hasta el cuello cuando ve su escalofrío. Dentro de la colcha el aire está caliente y crea la ilusión de que están más cerca el uno del otro, aunque no se han movido. Oikawa levanta una mano y le acaricia con la yema del pulgar entre las cejas hasta el comienzo del pelo.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —pregunta en un susurro. Iwaizumi se encoge sobre sí misma.

—No necesitas saberlo.

La mirada de Oikawa es clara al respecto, sin embargo, e Iwaizumi se encuentra antes de lo que querría enumerando las cosas por las que ha pasado desde los catorce años. Intenta hacerlo en orden cronológico —los restos de basura en su taquilla, la desaparición de su ropa, la ocasional mutilación de ésta, los insultos grabados en el metal bajo sus zapatos cuando iba a recogerlos—, pero se acaba liando y mezclando fechas y palabras. Ahora que lo está diciendo en voz alta por primera vez se da cuenta de lo que pesa y quiere volver a metérselo dentro, guardárselo donde Oikawa no pueda verlo y ayudarla con eso, porque no es un peso que le corresponda a él.

Cree que va a decirle, de nuevo, que no debería haberse callado, pero Oikawa hace otra cosa.

La abraza. La abraza con todo el cuerpo y es tan grande que Iwaizumi siente que la va a engullir y va a desaparecer entre sus brazos, contra su pecho. El olor de su champú se mezcla con el de la humedad que ha traído de la calle. Es capaz de no hacer caso de sus piernas desnudas rozándose o de cómo los pectorales de Oikawa presionan contra su mejilla porque está ocupada escuchándole susurrar que lo siente, que debería haberse dado cuenta y mil cosas que ella no le echa en cara y nunca lo hará.

Levantarse a la mañana siguiente al toque del despertador de Oikawa les resulta extrañamente natural. Se dan los buenos días con voz pastosa e Iwaizumi va primero al baño. Está preparando tostadas con mermelada de melocotón y arroz junto a la madre de Oikawa cuando él aparece por la puerta, algo más despierto y bastante más peinado que hace media hora. A Iwaizumi le gusta cuando está despeinado, con todos los enredos que se le hacen en su pelo fino y que le cuesta al menos veinte minutos quitar sin arrancarse la mitad de la cabellera.

—¿Qué queréis de beber? —pregunta, mientras ellas llevan la comida.

—Café —responde su madre.

—Leche fría.

Oikawa lleva un café solo y dos vasos de leche y se sienta con ellas. Desayunan en silencio, con el volumen de la televisión al mínimo imprescindible para escuchar las noticias matutinas, con intención de no despertar al padre de Oikawa, que ha llegado de trabajar hace dos horas y dormirá hasta el mediodía. Su madre le da a Iwaizumi su uniforme, limpio, seco y planchado, y reniega incluso del "gracias" a media voz que ella consigue pronunciar.

—No he conseguido sacar del todo la mancha, pero no se nota mucho, creo.

—Podemos pasar por tu casa si quieres —ofrece Oikawa, apurando su vaso de leche—. Si vamos en la bici no tardaremos nada.

—No hace falta. Hoy ni siquiera tenemos clase hasta las dos, así que da igual.

En las medias negras la suciedad es inperceptible, pero en la falda hay una fina línea más oscura que indica dónde acababa la mancha, pero entre los cuadros que adornan la tela marrón apenas se distingue. Además, Iwaizumi nunca ha destacado por ser especialmente coqueta. Y, quizás, en el rincón más oscuro de su mente desea que quien le hizo eso vea la falda. Y se pregunte dónde ha dormido para no poder cambiarse de ropa pero sí lavarla.

Y llegue a la conclusión evidente.

—¡Nos vamos!

—¡Que vaya bien!

Tienen una hora de repaso de sus asignaturas básicas (Biología para Oikawa, Historia para Iwaizumi) antes de que les dejen ir a su respectivo club. Es el día clave, donde las capitanías se heredan, los equipos se reorganizan y los entrenadores dan charlas motivacionales de cara al siguiente curso, además de mandar entrenamiento para las vacaciones con la intención de que los jugadores no pierdan la forma física.

Los de primero y segundo llevan allí toda la mañana y los reciben con un silencio tenso. Oikawa da un par de palmadas que resuenan en todo el gimnasio.

—¿Por qué las caras largas? Si habéis hecho alguna apuesta contádmelo, a ver a quién tengo que arruinar.

Las risas son nerviosas e Iwaizumi siente lástima por ellos. Las despedidas siempre son complicadas. Iwaizumi nunca había tenido que despedir a alumnos más mayores que hubieran marcado un antes y un después en su vida académica, pero lo que siente en el pecho al mirar a Yahaba, Kindaichi y el resto debe ser lo que hace esos momentos tan difíciles.

Oikawa abre su bolsa y saca la camiseta con el número uno. Todo eso es simbólico, porque Yahaba no va a llevar _esa_ camiseta, sino que se hará una nueva a su medida, con su nombre y esas cosas, pero el momento hace parecer que la camiseta de Oikawa va a ser eterna. Iwaizumi quiere quedársela. Dormir con ella puesta con las noches. Se ha puesto muchas camisetas de Oikawa, pero nunca la que usa para jugar los partidos y _la desea_.

Oikawa avanza hasta el tumulto poco uniforme que son sus compañeros de equipo. Matsukawa va detrás, con su camiseta del número dos en la mano. A nadie le sorprende que el título de capitán pase a manos de Yahaba, pero él tiene los ojos cristalinos y se muerde los labios con fuerza para evitar llorar demasiado alto, como el resto de sus compañeros. Todas las manos aprietan alguno de sus hombros. Incluso Kyōtani se permite tener un gesto de ánimo con él, palmeándole la nuca en un gesto que pretende ser agresivo y no lo consigue. Tienen las caras mojadas de lágrimas saladas y tristes, e Iwaizumi quiere secar cada una de ella.

—Quédatela —le dice a su (ya no) capitán, devolviéndole la camiseta—. Volveremos a jugar juntos y tienes que llevarla.

Luego le pasa la de Mattsun a Kunimi por el aire, quien la recoge casi con asco, como si la camiseta estuviera sudada en lugar de recién salida de la secadora. De lejos, Iwaizumi escucha que Yahaba le amenaza con echarlo del equipo si vuelve a saltarse prácticas, y Kunimi le pregunta entonces por qué lo ha hecho vice-capitán. La tensión anterior se disuelve y las risas llenan el gimnasio, consiguiendo hacer que Iwaizumi se sienta como en casa otra vez.

Juegan un partido de tres contra tres, capitanes y vice-capitanes enfrentados. A Oikawa y Mattsun los acompaña Makki; y a Yahaba y Kunimi, Kyōtani. Aunque ganan los de tercero, lo importante es que están sonriendo, sudando y con el pulso desbocado, mucho más que el resultado final. Iwaizumi les lanza una toalla a cada uno y espera a que Oikawa se acerque a ella para darle la suya y una botella con isotónica.

—Me debes una merienda el domingo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —gruñe, casi sin dejar que acabe la frase—. Menos mal que he rechazado la cita que me han pedido hoy. —Iwaizumi le da un puñetazo flojo en el vientre y Oikawa se ríe. Tras darle un trago a la botella se inclina y le da un beso en la frente que no se espera—. Ve eligiendo dónde quieres ir.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! De momento, por lo menos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo (L).

Os agradecería mil un _review_ diciéndome qué tal, porque es algo que siempre anima. El fic está acabado, así que el lunes que viene subiré el segundo capítulo.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Jueves y viernes

Sé que prometí subirlo el lunes y estamos a jueves, pero hubo problemas técnicos ante los que no se podía hacer nada y me fue imposible. ¡Lo siento mucho!

* * *

 **2\. Jueves y viernes:**

 _ **Tal vez la hoja sea demasiado afilada**_

La calma que había cubierto el miércoles con su manto de pétalos rosas y sonrisas pasadas por sudor se evapora hasta convertirse en polvo cuando el jueves Iwaizumi pone un pie dentro del instituto, con Oikawa a su lado sujetándole la mochila para que pueda quitarse los zapatos —porque si se la deja puesta arrastra por el suelo gracias a su altura de hobbit—, y todas las conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar se silencian.

No es complicado localizar el motivo. La mirada de Oikawa se vuelve peligrosa en cuestión de segundos y, de repente, en la entrada donde las hileras de taquillas se alinean no hay ni una sola chica. Iwaizumi camina con sus zapatos en la mano, tratando de ignorarlo incluso a él. Las letras están pintadas en rosa fluorescente, con spray barato y desdibujadas pero legibles. Ocupan no sólo su taquilla, que es la más afectada, sino también dos adyacentes. La pintura aún está fresca.

El mensaje no es nada nuevo. Iwaizumi ha leído ese "aléjate de él" cien veces escrito a boli en su libreta, en su mesa, y también rayado con la ayuda de alguna llave en las puertas de sus anteriores taquillas. Es uno de los más repetidos, salvando los insultos cortos y fáciles, junto con el "no te lo mereces" y "déjalo en paz".

La diferencia aquella vez radica en que, al abrir la puerta, encima del muy esperado montón basura (que ese día no puede identificar porque seguramente ha sido tomada de un contenedor cercano) hay un trozo de papel del tamaño de una tarjeta de visita, de color celeste, con letras negras escritas con un rotulador cuya tinta empieza a secarse.

 _Antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

—Es suficiente —dice Oikawa, quitándole el papel de las manos—. Vamos a hablar con el director.

Iwaizumi consigue enganchar la manga de su camisa antes de que Oikawa comience a recorrer con sus enormes zancadas el camino al pasillo de la derecha, donde está el despacho del director. Extiende el brazo, arruga el papel y, junto a la basura que había en su taquilla, lo tira todo a la papelera.

—Tres días —musita. Oikawa frunce el ceño—. No quiero tener problemas para tres días que me quedan. Esto no es nada. Por favor.

Su voz es suplicante y Oikawa no tarda en ceder, derrotado por sus ojos.

—Al menos avisémosle de la pintada. Tendrán que limpiarla.

—Innecesario —dice una voz tras ellos. Makki aparece con el móvil en la mano y un cuaderno de matemáticas bajo el brazo—. Ya he avisado yo. Mi taquilla también está rosita ahora y no os equivoquéis, me encanta el rosa, pero no _ese_ rosa. Ese es horroroso.

Su presencia parece distraer un poco a Oikawa de su firme intención de recorrer el instituto haciendo interrogatorios a diestro y siniestro sobre las causantes de aquello. Durante la mañana, varios profesores entran y salen de las aulas, llevándose a diferentes chicas fuera durante un rato, pero para cuando la tercera hora acaba y les dan una de estudio libre todo el mundo comenta lo mismo: que siguen sin saber quién ha sido. La profesora de Lengua Japonesa la mira desde su mesa durante un buen rato antes de hacerle una disimulada seña para que se acerque.

—¿Tú sabes quién puede haber sido, Iwaizumi?

Iwaizumi mira hacia otro lado, incómoda. La verdad es que hay tantas posibilidades que nunca ha podido identificar a quien ha hecho cada cosa.

—No. Lo siento.

Iwaizumi quiere decirle todos los nombres. Cada una de esas chicas que sabe que han hecho algo, pero no qué, ni cuándo, ni cómo. Esas que, durante los escasos días que no ocurre nada, le dicen entre clases que disfrute de su tranquilidad mientras pueda. Iwaizumi lleva años preguntándose si lo hacen adrede. Si se coordinan para que no sepa cuántas son, ni quién hace qué, o si sólo es casualidad porque el grupo de fans de Oikawa es inmenso, pero ya está cansada y ha dejado de darle vueltas.

La profesora le devuelve una mirada cargada de compasión.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando vuelve a su sitio revisa dos veces el asiento, aún a sabiendas de que es imposible que hayan puesto nada en ese minutos y medio sin que la profesora se haya dado cuenta. Le ha dicho a Oikawa que sólo son tres días y que puede con ello y lo cree de verdad. Ha pasado cuatro años soportándolo, tres días debería ser un paseo en barca, pero lleva las tres horas más difíciles que ha pasado en el Aoba Johsai desde que entró, y quiere entenderlo pero no lo entiende.

—Iwa-chan.

La cabeza le da un bote al alzarla tan rápido. Todos los ojos están ahora sobre Oikawa y ella. Más sobre Oikawa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos hora de estudio libre —contesta, cogiendo una silla que no está ocupada y poniéndola frente al pupitre de Iwaizumi, de cara a ella—. Y me han dejado venir.

 _A qué profesor le has comido la oreja para ello._

—Estoy estudiando, anormal.

—Ya —canturrea Oikawa, agachándose para buscar en su mochila el libro de inglés. Lo pone sobre la mesa, evitando tapar el libro de Iwaizumi lleno de palabras y pronunciaciones. Después, como leyéndole la mente, continúa—. Y yo estudio contigo. Takamura me ha dejado venir con la condición de que me sepa las cuatro últimas páginas de vocabulario para el final de la hora —asiente, orgulloso de su trato.

—Takamura-sensei —le corrige la profesora de literatura de Iwaizumi, desde su mesa. Oikawa se ríe por lo bajo y se disculpa.

—Se te ha ido la cabeza —bufa Iwaizumi, pasando rápidamente las páginas de su libro de inglés, subrayado en amarillo y naranja, hasta llegar a las últimas—. Son más de trescientas palabras, Tontikawa.

—Ya, es que soy un chico muy listo —contesta, guiñándole un ojo. Iwaizumi está acostumbrada a sus guiños e insinuaciones, pero ese gesto le provoca un cosquilleo en el estómago y que sus mejillas se tiñan de rojo—. Y si estoy contigo me concentro más.

 _Ya. Pues a mí me pasa lo contrario._

—Vale, lo que tú digas. Pero no me distraigas.

Iwaizumi estira las piernas bajo su pupitre y reposa los pies sobre las piernas cruzadas de Oikawa, en el hueco que queda entre sus gemelos. El contacto la relaja y le permite coger el libre de Japonés Avanzado sin que le tiemblen las manos. Oikawa está allí con el único propósito de hacerle saber a ella —y al mundo— que quiere protegerla. Que ella es importante para él y, mientras puede hacer algo, evitará cualquier daño que pueda sufrir. Inconscientemente acaricia con su pie la tibia de Oikawa. Él la mira. Y le sonríe.

 _Te quiero tanto que es aterrador._

Pasan la hora en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo, con el sonido de las conversaciones en susurros de fondo y las páginas de papel plástico yendo hacia delante y hacia atrás. Cuando el timbre suena en el pasillo sienten que no debería hacerlo. Tienen más la sensación de estar en casa, estudiando juntos como hacen siempre, que en una clase en la que ahora tienen que separarse. Oikawa espera a que la profesora abandone el aula antes de estirarse por completo. La camisa se le levanta lo suficiente como para dejar ver el comienzo de los abdominales.

—Vente a comer a casa —le dice Iwaizumi mientras se está levantando—. Y después vamos a la peluquería.

La sonrisa de Oikawa va con toda la intención de molestarla. Se muerde la lengua antes de finalmente soltar lo que quiere decir.

—¿Pero y si te hacen un flequillo horrible? —pregunta con falsa alarma en la voz.

Iwaizumi ya tiene la respuesta preparada.

—Me quedará mejor que a ti, al menos.

Y, al parecer, Oikawa ya se la esperaba y tiene algo mucho mejor y peor a la vez en la punta de la lengua.

—Pero es que todo lo mío te queda mejor que a mí, Iwa-chan —dice, no en voz suficientemente baja—. Empezando por mis camisetas.

Iwaizumi se escarpia como si fuera un gato asustado por un pepino colocado maliciosamente tras su plato de comida por un amo cruel con un sentido del humor retorcido. Dos conversaciones a su alrededor se han apagado. Su cara refulge en rojo y la sonrisa de Oikawa no ayuda a que encuentre palabras para rebatirle. Le da una patada por debajo de la mesa, más fuerte de lo que querría, pero él se ríe en lugar de quejarse, aunque cuando se pone en pie musita _au, au, au_ muy rápido mientras da saltitos.

El muy imbécil. Lleva todo el día diciendo cosas fácilmente interpretables como lo que no son, como si quisiera clamar sobre todo el instituto que tienen una relación cuando ni siquiera ellos se han puesto de acuerdo. No le ha pedido salir. Ni siquiera se ha confesado de una _manera decente_ , e Iwaizumi creía que no iba a tener que recordárselo, pero parece ser que sí.

—No te enfades, Iwa-chan. —Su voz tiene un toque infantil, travieso, como el que tenía de niño al hablar de formas de quedarse despiertos hasta tarde sin que sus madres se dieran cuenta—. Es para que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te quiero.

Hay ocasiones en las que Iwaizumi pagaría por no conocerlo tan sumamente bien.

—Pues me gustaría saberlo a mí antes, la verdad.

Cruza los pies debajo de la mesa. Oikawa, de pie frente a ella, la mira desde las alturas. La distancia ya de por sí grande aumenta en unos veinte centímetros y es como contemplar un gigante desde el suelo. _Así debió sentirse Eren al mirar al Colosal la primera vez_ , piensa Iwaizumi. Sólo que ella no quiere cortarle el cuello a Oikawa. No las veinticuatro horas del día, al menos.

—Lo sabrás.

Iwaizumi arruga la nariz cuando los dedos de Oikawa atrapan la punta y la sacuden un poco, antes de marcharse de la clase con el final de una carcajada silenciosa en la boca. Por el calor que desprenden sus mejillas, Iwaizumi sabe que sigue sonrojada y no encuentra forma humana de ocultarlo. Agacha la cabeza y apoya ambos brazos a los lados mientras las charlas en la clase se reanudan con un tono algo distinto.

 _No se ha olvidado._

No se ha olvidado, ni tampoco ha fingido que no pasó. No ha querido hacer como que las peticiones entre líneas de Iwaizumi — _pídeme salir; dime que me quieres_ — no calaron en él y pasar directamente a la siguiente base, en la que ya están saliendo sin más palabras de por medio. Cuando lo piensa con algo de frialdad, Iwaizumi se plantea si entre ellos debería ser así, sin más. Que ocurriera y punto. Si no debería haber dicho lo que dijo.

No sabe si Oikawa _lo sabe_. El motivo por el que se lo dijo. Espera que no, porque sería vergonzoso que descubriera lo celosa que ha estado siempre de todas esas chicas a las que él les pedía citas con palabras dulces y les decía con tono risueño "la verdad es que me gustas mucho". Iwaizumi ha fantaseado cientos, miles de veces que es a ella a quien se lo dice. "Me gustas mucho, Iwa-chan", o tal vez que le pedía una cita, algo fuera del habitual _vamos a tomar un helado_ y más parecido a _hay un restaurante al que quiero llevarte_.

Se sentía ridícula deseándolo hace dos años y se siente ridícula ahora que lo recuerda, pero cuando la posibilidad está tan cerca su corazón late desbocado ante la idea de que por fin pueda ocurrir. Y pasa eso. Que su rostro adquiere temperaturas fuera de lo normales, las manos le sudan frío y la respiración se le agita, secándole la garganta. Intenta tragar y su saliva le hace daño al rascar la garganta.

La última hora de repaso (inglés) pasa en una nube. Iwaizumi nunca ha pronunciado tan bien como ese día y siente que los ojos le brillan y las comisuras de la boca le tiran hacia arriba incluso mientras lee el texto de ejemplo del libro que, cree, habla sobre una chica inglesa que ha hecho un viaje a Tokio y cuenta lo que más y menos le ha gustado de la ciudad. Luego es el turno de otra persona, y de otra, pero ella ya no está escuchando.

Oikawa la espera frente a su taquilla —cuyas manchas de pintura rosa han sido lavadas pero aún se aprecian en las zonas donde las gotas se han condensado y es más difícil borrarlas—, ya con los zapatos puestos y la corbata aflojada. Nada más salir del Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi le escribe un mensaje rápido a su madre avisándola de que Oikawa llegará con ella y lo mira con las cejas alzadas.

—Ya he avisado a mis padres —responde con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Mi madre dice que te hagas flequillo, como cuando ibas a secundaria.

Iwaizumi lo recuerda. En secundaria se cortó el flequillo recto, rozando las cejas. A la madre de Oikawa le había encantado y le había dicho la suerte que tenía de tener su pelo. "En un corte que siempre he querido llevar", había suspirado, "pero con este pelo es imposible". Oikawa había heredado el cabello castaño y ondulado de su madre, por lo que los flequillos estaban fuera del alcance de la mujer.

—El flequillo es incómodo —suspira Iwaizumi, tocándose los mechones de pelo más próximos a la cara y estirándolos hacia delante—. Te deja la cara llena de granos, se engrasa enseguida y además cuando hace aire no puedes ir bien peinada nunca. —Niega con la cabeza—. Lo siento por tu madre, pero me parece que no.

La risa armoniosa de Oikawa la acompaña incluso cuando él deja de reír. De camino se preguntan qué habrá para comer y si, cuando Oikawa llame a la peluquería, tendrán sitio para Iwaizumi, aunque él está muy convencido de poder conseguirle un hueco. Al menos hasta que Iwaizumi le dice que no flirtee con la peluquera para ello y su rostro pasa a una duda más sincera.

—Pero Iwa-chan, es por un bien mayor —recapacita—. ¿No? —Iwaizumi niega con la cabeza—. ¿Te pondrías celosa?

—No.

—Yo creo que sí.

Oikawa le pone ojitos de cachorro e Iwaizumi aparta la vista porque le falta muy poco para admitírselo. Le quiere decir que si tanto le gusta ella, que no debería tontear con otras chicas, pero cuando suena en su cabeza le parece tan patético que al final se calla. La mano de Oikawa se posa en su cabello y resbala hasta su hombro, buscando acariciarle la mejilla por el camino e Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que no hace falta que se lo diga.

Oikawa va directo al teléfono en cuanto entra a su casa, saludando a su madre al pasar por la puerta de la cocina. Mientras Iwaizumi pone la mesa lo escucha marcar el número desde su móvil. Unos segundos después saluda con su tono de voz de relaciones públicas y dice su nombre, y acto seguido empieza a preguntar algo más meloso y habría un hueco para otra persona. Iwaizumi acaba de poner los vasos sobre la mesa y su madre trae dos platos con la carne en salsa de puerro. Ambas vuelven a la cocina a por el plato que falta y la bebida.

—Pero Nishimura-san, ¿no podrías buscar un hueco? ¿Pequeñito? Es una amiga muy especial.

La frase no tiene nada de especial, es la forma en la que lo dice. Cómo se curva contra la pared mientras su voz escurre miel contra el auricular. A Iwaizumi le arden las orejas y cuando su madre la mira con una sonrisa ladina se acerca a zancadas a Oikawa, evitándole los ojos. Llega a su lado en el momento en el que él cuelga el teléfono y se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Eres una mujer afortunada, Iwa-chan. Nishimura-san ha accedido a quedarse durante un rato para cortarte el pelo a la vez que a mí.

Está tan genuinamente contento que Iwaizumi no puede decirle nada. Las palabras se le atragantan y se pone de puntillas para darle un zape en la nuca con algo de dificultad. Oikawa la sigue al comedor preguntando qué ha hecho esa vez para merecerlo si _Nishimura-san es un chico, no cuenta como tontear, ¿no?_

Iwaizumi ve a su madre paralizada en la mesa. Ya se lo explicará, en otro momento. Quizás cuando mañana la arrastre definitivamente a un salón de belleza para que, al menos, le arreglen las uñas, como lleva intentando convencerla toda la semana. Pone los ojos en blanco y pretende no responderle, pero cuando ve que Oikawa no le quita los ojos de encima no quiere creer que la pregunta va en serio.

—Supongo que no —musita al final—. Aunque tú eres capaz de ponerte a ligar hasta con un cactus.

Oikawa finge ofenderse y gira el rostro, dolido.

—Pero porque los cactus me recuerdan a ti, Iwa-chan, siempre haciéndome daño.

Su madre se ríe y la conversación pasa del victimismo exagerado de Oikawa a cómo Iwaizumi debería ser un poco más buena con él y no golpearle tanto para terminar hablando del pijama _monísimo_ que le compró hace dos días en una tienda de ropa interior que, precisamente, tiene dibujitos de cactus con caritas felices y _hasta le compré las braguitas a juego_.

—Ese dato era innecesario, mamá.

Oikawa pone una cara que dice lo contrario, pero tiene la decencia de callárselo, al menos delante de su madre. Terminan de comer entre cosas algo menos vergonzosas que su nueva ropa interior. Se quedan solos media hora más tarde. Iwaizumi sube a su habitación con Oikawa detrás, pero le cierra la puerta en las narices al grito de "¡voy a cambiarme!". Lo escucha soltar un bufido que quiere camuflar una risa.

—¡Ponte las braguitas de cactus, Iwa-chan!

Se embute los pantalones vaqueros largos —la humedad aún deja sensación de frío en el ambiente, a pesar de que el cielo se ha despejado y todo lo que se ve en él son nubes blancas y cada vez más lejanas— y una camiseta roja de manga francesa con la silueta de Godzilla en la espalda. Abre la puerta mientras se calza las deportivas blancas y Oikawa se deja caer contra el marco de la puerta.

—Te falta la gorra para ser una entrenadora Pokémon, Iwa-chan.

—Al primero que metería en una pokéball sería a ti, así sólo te vería cuando me apeteciese.

—Aw, ¿me escogerías como tu Pokémon inicial sin dudar? Con lo difícil que es esa decisión.

—¿De dónde sacas la habilidad para volver cualquier insulto a tu favor?

Oikawa se encoge de hombros medio riendo y le mete un poco de prisa. A cambio de hacerle un hueco a Iwaizumi en la agenda de la peluquería ha tenido que adelantar un poco la cita. Corretean por el jardín hasta la bicicleta. Iwaizumi casi no tiene tiempo de aferrarse bien a Oikawa antes de que éste empiece a pedalear. Tardan quince minutos en alcanzar el sitio, sólo porque una señora tenía problemas con la compra y se han parado a ayudarla. Como si fueran niños pequeños, la mujer les ha dado caramelos con sabor a miel y limón en agradecimiento, que se ha comido de inmediato.

—Prefiero los de regaliz —dice Iwaizumi, cambiando el caramelo de un lado de la boca a otro, mientras entran en la peluquería—. Estos tienen un sabor raro.

—Es el sabor del amor de abuela, Iwa-chan.

Las peluqueras los saludan al entrar, a Oikawa por su nombre, y le preguntan con voz insinuante quién es ella. Entre tartamudeos, Oikawa consigue responder que una _amiga_ , con duda en la voz, y la mira, buscando su aprobación. "¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?", ante lo que se queda más confuso y sin saber qué decir, pero las chicas parecen entender la situación y no lo hacen sufrir de más.

Es curioso. Iwaizumi habría pensado que las peluqueras (tres chicas jóvenes, seguramente de no más de veinticinco años, guapas y con un porte elegante) estarían babeando por Oikawa nada más abriese la puerta, pero en cambio tienen la misma actitud que Kumiko —la hermana mayor de Oikawa, a la que hace tiempo que no ve porque vive con su marido y trabaja demasiado— para con él. Como si quisieran cuidarlo de todo mal y sólo se preocupasen porque Oikawa no meta la pata cada vez que da un paso, en lugar de intentar que meta otra cosa en ellas.

Nishimura-san es uno de los dueños del local, junto con su hermana pequeña, que no está en la peluquería en ese momento. En un chico que roza los treinta, no muy alto pero de constitución delgada y algo desgarbada. Tiene el pelo rapado casi a cero, como el rematador que va de matón del Karasuno, pero los ojos grandes y una expresión de buena persona que no encaja del todo con el aspecto que ofrece. Saluda a Oikawa con efusividad.

—¡Pensé que nunca conocería a Iwa-chan! —exclama. Dos de las peluqueras le dan la razón y la tercera admite que ella tenía esperanzas de que la llevase alguna vez. Iwaizumi está confusa—. Dale gracias a su insistencia porque no teníamos ni un hueco.

—Siento las molestias —se disculpa en voz baja, todavía sin saber qué pensar de que todo el mundo allí haya oído hablar de ella.

Nishimura le resta importancia con un gesto de la mano y los guía a ambos hasta las pilas donde les coloca alrededor del cuello un protector de plástico negro y una toalla blanca. Una de las chicas que acaba de terminar de peinar a una señora mayor y le está cobrando se acerca tras despedirse de la mujer y se coloca tras Oikawa, permaneciendo Nishimura detrás de Iwaizumi.

El agua templada sobre su pelo la adormece, y los dedos largos y expertos que recorren su cuero cabelludo limpiándolo y masajeándolo sólo acrecientan la sensación. Iwaizumi es de las personas que siempre ha confiado en su madre para cortarse el pelo, porque no es complicado cortar el pelo en recto, pero entiende que a gente como Oikawa —que, aunque él repita hasta la saciedad que _no_ , es pijo hasta decir basta— le gusten esos mimos en el pelo. Ella no le va a hacer ascos, eso es seguro.

—Iwa-chan, no te duermas.

Oikawa lo murmura con una voz que apenas le llega por encima del sonido del agua en sus oídos, también adormilado. Iwaizumi abre los ojos, que ha cerrado sin querer, y gira el rostro para mirarlo. Se nota que le pesan los párpados tanto como a ella y tiene una sonrisa que le cuelga en la boca como las que se le forman tras echar una cabezada. Iwaizumi quiere estirar el brazo y borrarle el sueño de los ojos, pero aunque lo hiciese no cree que llegue a alcanzarlo.

Iwaizumi le responde con una mezcla de gruñido, suspira y gemido de placer. Cuando el agua vuelve a sustituir las manos y siente el jabón abandonarle el pelo puede despejarse un poco. Caminan hasta sus respectivas sillas, una al lado de la otra. Nishimura le quita la toalla de la cabeza y deja que su pelo caiga por sus hombros. La peina con cuidado hasta que está totalmente desenredado, lo que comparado con el pelo de Oikawa es un paseo en barca, porque su pelo es un nudo gigantesco y la peluquera que lo peina tiene una paciencia infinita.

—¡Yoshida-san, me vas a dejar calvo! —gime lastimero, apretándose las rodillas para aguantar los tirones que le da el peine.

—Deja de quejarte, Tontikawa —le gruñe ella desde su silla—. Me das dolor de cabeza.

Yoshida y Nishimura, e incluso las chicas que están atendiendo a otros clientes, se ríen por lo bajo. Iwaizumi nota que se pone roja y no entiende por qué, si siempre trata a Oikawa igual sin importar dónde estén, pero en ese lugar se siente especialmente observada y parece que cada cosa que hace o dice la esperan para reír como si estuvieran observando a dos colegiales en su primera cita y diciendo de lejos "míralos, qué cucos".

 _Oh. Espera._

Quizás es eso exactamente lo que está pasando. Que Oikawa y ella son dos colegiales que _se gustan_ y es algo evidente a ojos de todo el mundo, sobre todo de personas que te dan conversación mientras te cortan el pelo para que no te aburras y a saber qué les ha contado Oikawa de ella, de _ellos_. A lo mejor saben desde hace tiempo lo que Oikawa le dijo hace apenas dos días y ahora entiende por qué se pone roja.

—Os dije que era cruel conmigo —se queja Oikawa, una vez su pelo está desenredado.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —le pregunta Nishimura, mientras Yoshida le dice a Oikawa que Iwaizumi no es cruel, sólo _tsundere_. Iwaizumi no tiene ni idea de qué es eso, pero lo buscará cuando llegue a casa—. ¿Sólo puntas?

—No. Por la mitad del cuello. —Se señala la altura con la mano—. Más o menos.

Se le pasa por la cabeza la idea del flequillo, pero finalmente la desecha.

—¿Recto o escalonado?

—Recto.

Es un corte sencillo, pero Nishimura le imprime cuidado a cada mechón que recoge, peina y corta al llegar al final. El corte de Oikawa es a navaja, y el frufrú que hace el metal contra su coronilla en las zonas en las que lo tiene más corto es hipnotizante.

—Me voy a Tokio, Iwa-chan.

Es tan inesperado que, durante unos segundos, Iwaizumi no sabe de qué está hablando. Que se va a Tokio. ¿A qué? ¿Tiene algún conocido allí? ¿Un amigo o familiar que ella no conocía? ¿Vacaciones? Y, tras el cortocircuito mental, cae en la cuenta de que está hablando de la universidad. No puede mirarlo porque Nishimura le ha pedido que mantenga la vista al frente, pero ve parte de su rostro, nervioso, reflejado en el espejo. Sonríe.

Oikawa tenía cartas de varias universidades de Miyagi que lo habían visto jugar durante años y conocían su potencial, pero sólo una de Tokio, _la_ universidad de Tokio, cuyo reclutador, al parecer, había querido desafiar a la competencia de la región interesándose por él, apostando por su potencial. Era la misma universidad que había fijado su objetivo en Ushijima y que, finalmente, se lo había llevado. Iwaizumi sonrió.

—¿Con Ushijima?

Oikawa bufa como si fuese un gato. Ha aceptado la solicitud pero le va a costar meses (e Iwaizumi espera que no sean _años_ ) adaptarse a compartir equipo con él. Iwaizumi sabía lo duro que era el examen de ingreso para la Universidad de Tokio —ella misma lo había intentado y no había pasado el corte— y no podía hacer más que admirar a Oikawa por haberlo conseguido. El rostro de Oikawa, sin embargo, está congestionado. Empieza a ponerse morado.

—Respira —le ordena Iwaizumi, aunque suena más a petición. Oikawa no le hace caso—. He conseguido entrar en la Aoyama.

Por suerte, Yoshida tiene buenos reflejos y retira la navaja antes de que Oikawa se gire en el asiento, que rueda hasta hacerle dar una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo. A través de los mechones húmedos de su pelo, Iwaizumi distingue una sonrisa de felicidad acompañando un gesto de puro alivio, hasta que Yoshida lo obliga a sentarse de nuevo recto porque tiene que terminar de cortarle el pelo o le quedará cada lado de una forma y luego le echará las culpas a ella. Oikawa obedece, pero sus dedos no dejan de golpear su rodilla y el pie derecho se mueve compulsivamente contra la barra de hierro que le sirve de apoyo.

—Creía que ibas a quedarte en Miyagi.

—Ya, bueno —Iwaizumi se encoge levemente de hombros, intentando no incomodar a Nishimura con el gesto. El crujido de su pelo al ser cortado se escuchaba ya en su nuca—, tuve que tirar de instinto porque algún idiota decidió que era buena idea no decirme nada.

Oikawa se muerde el labio inferior. Intenta ocultar su evidente felicidad porque se siente culpable, pero no lo consigue. Empieza a disculparse con un rostro para nada arrepentido.

—Lo siento —dice. La peluquería se ha quedado en silencio y seguramente todo el mundo está escuchando su conversación pero _qué importa_ , si nadie los conoce. A no ser que lean las revistas de vóley adolescente, claro. Oikawa quiere decir algo más, disculparse en profundidad, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo de manera que Iwaizumi no le vaya a echar la disculpa para atrás—. Lo has hecho por mí.

Sí. Y no. A Iwazumi le da vergüenza responderle en voz alta cuando hay gente escuchando. La tijera corta justo por debajo de su oreja izquierda y Nishimura empieza a repasar cada mechón y a retocar las zonas que se han escapado de la primera criba. A su lado, Yoshida sacude el pelo de Oikawa, eliminando los pelos que ha cortado y se han enredado con los que se quedan y dándole volumen.

—No lo he hecho por ti —contesta en voz baja, porque ahora que ya no hay tijeras ni navajas cortando pelo y nadie está usando un secador, Oikawa la escucha perfectamente—. Lo he hecho porque _yo_ quería estar contigo. Es totalmente distinto.

 _Así es como te declaras a alguien, Mierdikawa_. Pero eso ya no se lo dice. Yoshida se ríe un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

—Oikawa-san, te has puesto rojo.

Oikawa le chista para que baje la voz y deje de reírse. Nishimura coge el secador y la aísla durante unos minutos del resto del mundo. El secador de Oikawa se enciende también y el calor les envuelve el rostro, dándoles una excusa para justificar las mejillas coloradas que tienen ambos cuando se levantan de las sillas y se quitan las protecciones, de las que caen trozos de pelo mojado hasta el suelo. Oikawa insiste en pagar por ambos, escudándose en que él la invitó, e Iwaizumi se cansa de renegar a la segunda vez. Mientras Yoshida pasa su tarjeta por el datafono y Nishimura se despide de ellos al salir, Oikawa le acaricia el pelo.

—Qué horror ese flequillo que te han hecho.

—A ver si te voy a despeinar.

—¿Pero llegas siquiera, Iwa-chan?

Lo peor es que, cuando lo intenta, Oikawa intercepta sus brazos y es capaz de mantener su pelo recién arreglado lejos de sus manos, al menos hasta que Yoshida le pide que introduzca el pin de la tarjeta y tiene que soltarla, pero lo único que hace Iwaizumi cuando se pone de puntillas y sus manos alcanzan la cabeza de Oikawa es arreglar los mechones de pelo que se han cambiado de lado con el movimiento. Se despiden de las peluqueras con una promesa de volver que no saben si van a poder cumplir y el aire de fuera es frío en comparación al del local. Iwaizumi se frota los brazos.

Abrazar a Oikawa cuando se suben a la bicicleta es como abrazar un cojín térmico. Hunde el rostro en su espalda todo el camino hasta su casa y quiere llevárselo dentro y seguir abrazándolo para seguir robándole calor, pero se termina bajando sola de la bicicleta. Se queda frente a Oikawa, que baja una pierna y apoya los brazos sobre el manillar. La mira con una sonrisa que no llega a ser completa y pestañea más veces de las necesarias. Iwaizumi no sabe por qué no está haciendo ya camino a su porche.

Cruza y descruza los pies. Sabe que quiere decirle algo pero no encuentra el qué, así que al final retrocede, sin darle la espalda del todo.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Aquí estaré.

Se da cuenta cuando se empieza a poner el pijama que el corazón le late deprisa, mucho más deprisa de lo que debería. Oikawa le pone un mensaje en cuanto llega a su casa ("he llegado vivo, Iwa-chan /^-^/"), como si los tres minutos en bici que separan sus casas pudieran matarlo. Le contesta un "mala hierba nunca muere" que, a su vez, es respondido con un emoticono triste seguido de "¿entonces te gusta comer hierba mala, Iwa-chan?", que decide ignorar por su salud mental y la integridad física de Oikawa.

Sus padres se dan cuenta, primero durante la cena y al día siguiente mientras desayunan. Le hacen preguntas sutiles sobre Oikawa, sobre si van a ir juntos a la graduación —como si no lo supieran ya—, si después van a hacer algo _juntos_ , e Iwaizumi entiende por dónde van los tiros y ella es la primera que quiere decirles que sí, que ya pueden llamar a Oikawa yerno y quitar el tono de broma posterior, pero no puede, porque Oikawa todavía no le ha dicho nada y el nudo que tiene en el estómago sólo se hincha cuando habla de esas cosas. Le recuerda a cuando les preguntó a sus padres, siendo muy pequeña, si podía casarse con Oikawa cuando fuesen mayores y años después se moría de la vergüenza cuando lo recordaban oportunamente delante de él.

—Va a ir a Tokio al final —es lo único que puede decir—. A la Universidad de Tokio, así que no estaremos en la misma universidad, pero sí cerca.

A la Universidad de Tokio y la Aoyama Gakuin las separa media hora en coche y dos líneas de metro, en caso de que ninguno de los dos encuentre el momento de sacarse el carnet, aunque ella tiene intención de hacerlo durante las vacaciones de verano. Sus padres la reprenden, otra vez, por no haber buscado piso en Tokio a las alturas que están y, aunque aún quedan dos semanas, Iwaizumi sabe que tienen razón y que debería haberlo hecho, incluso si no sabía qué haría Oikawa hasta hace unas horas.

Con la falda y las medias sucias tiradas a la basura y un uniforme nuevo, Iwaizumi se reúne con Oikawa en la calle frente a su casa. Los rayos del sol renovado les arrancan brillos del pelo, de esos que sólo se ven cuando uno ha ido a la peluquería hace poco. El día es perfecto. Tal como anunciaron en el telediario, las temperaturas han subido, al punto que Iwaizumi cree que podría prescindir de las medias, y al final se retiran a un callejón y tira de ellas hacia abajo, apoyada en Oikawa, y las guarda en la mochila tras meter los pies de nuevo en los zapatos.

El aire le seca el sudor de las piernas mientras andan hacia el Aoba Johsai. Han empezado a hablar de la universidad, ahora que saben que ambos irán a Tokio. De qué sitios tienen que visitar cuando tengan tiempo de ver la capital, si deberían pasarse a ver a los del Nekoma, porque Kageyama le ha hablado _mogollón_ a Iwaizumi de Kenma Kozume, Kuroo Tetsurou y Yaku Morisuke, y los dos últimos son de tercero, por lo que van a empezar la universidad y quizás formen parte de algún equipo rival de Oikawa. Kageyama asegura que Oikawa se llevaría bien con Kuroo, e Iwaizumi consigue convencerlo para un día hacerles una visita a los antiguos gatos, con un "pero te encantan los gatos" que Oikawa tiene que aceptar, aunque incide en que siguen siendo seres humanos.

El ambiente se enrarece en cuanto cruzar la verja principal. Todos los alumnos, que normalmente remolonean por los alrededores hasta que quedan cinco minutos para entrar a clase, están agrupados en la entrada principal. Muchos tienen algo que parece un folio en la mano y todas las miradas se vuelcan hacia ella cuando una sola persona la reconoce y da la noticia de que ha llegado. A Iwaizumi se le encoge el corazón y a Oikawa el ceño.

—¿Tenéis el móvil de adorno o qué? —gruñe Makki, que se ha acercado a ellos a zancadas, agitando su teléfono frente a la cara de Oikawa—. Os he puesto como diez mensajes.

Oikawa tiene ocho y ella, siete, esperando por ser leídos. Lo único que ponen es que no vayan al instituto. Conforme más se acercan, ignorando a Makki que les dice que se vayan y _lo dejen_ , escuchan los gritos de profesores y las risas, en su mayoría femeninas. Las voces masculinas hacen comentarios obscenos sobre el culo de Iwaizumi que, hasta donde ella sabe, no ha visto nadie allí. Excepto Oikawa, y la última vez que eso ocurrió tenían seis años.

La ve cuando pone un pie en la escalera. La fotografía. El suelo está plagado de ellas, a pesar de que los profesores y muchos alumnos se esfuerzan por recogerlas, pero da igual, porque en cuanto alguien abre su taquilla otro montón resbala hasta el suelo, inundándolo de nuevo.

La resolución de la imagen es baja, hecha con el móvil a escondidas. Debe tener unos meses, por el largo de su cabello, y el ángulo no es demasiado revelador, pero está totalmente desnuda, en proceso de subirse las bragas, que se ven encima de sus rodillas. Iwaizumi se ve a sí misma, estática en la fotografía, sentada en uno de los bancos de madera del vestuario tras una clase de deporte. En efecto, lo que más se le ve es el culo, porque está inclinada hacia delante. Entre el brazo y el torso se intuye la curvatura de sus pechos y el pelo, mojado y tras la oreja para que no le molestase, no deja lugar a dudas sobre su identidad.

Antes de darse cuenta está llorando. Le duele la garganta y el pecho y le cuesta respirar. Escucha a Oikawa rugir, pero no sabe lo que dice. Finalmente, tras lo que parece una eternidad, la campana suena y todos los alumnos son obligados a desalojar el lugar. Los profesores les retiran cada fotografía que ven, pero Iwaizumi está segura de que hay alguna en alguna mochila, escondida entre libros y libretas, o tal vez dentro de la agenda, con la intención bien de humillarla más adelante o servir de material masturbatorio esa noche. A esas alturas cree que prefiere la segunda opción.

—Iwaizumi-san —Fujita-sensei, su profesora de literatura, tiene el gesto agotado y entristecido—, Iwaizumi-san, ¿estás bien? —Iwaizumi atina a asentir, pero la profesora pasa a dirigirse a Oikawa—. Llévala a la enfermería, Oikawa-kun.

Oikawa no se ha calmado. Si abre la boca le gritará a la profesora, así que se limita a hacer un gesto brusco con la cabeza y coge la mano de Iwaizumi con delicadeza. No tira de ella, sólo la guía. Los pies de Iwaizumi se mueve solos, siguiendo el sonido de esos pasos que conoce tan bien. Hay fotografías por todos lados: en los pasillos, en las paredes, colgadas en los paneles de corcho por encima de las calificaciones de los últimos exámenes. Cuando llegan a la enfermería Oikawa la alza por la cintura y la sienta en una de las camas. Por las gotas que caen sobre su falda sabe que sigue llorando, pero no hace fuerza para ello. Las lágrimas caen solas como un río que fluye sin pausa, alimentado por la nieve derretida de primavera.

Necesita que la abrace, pero Oikawa es un perro enjaulado en ese momento. Está furioso, es capaz de sentir su aura incluso cuando se separa y empieza a dar vueltas por la enfermería, intentando relajarse. Vuelve delante de ella y le posa las manos en los hombros, que tiemblan tanto como el resto de su cuerpo. Escucha su primer sollozo como lejano y, entonces sí, comienza a llorar.

Le duele la mandíbula porque la aprieta cuando salen las lágrimas, a borbotones. Se le tapona la nariz y cada músculo de su rostro y su cuello se resiente cuando intenta dejar de llorar y no lo consigue, recayendo de nuevo en sollozos ahogados. Busca a Oikawa y lo acerca a tirones hasta él, llenándole la camisa de lágrimas y mocos y pelos cortos de los que no se han quedado en la almohada desde el corte de ayer. Él la abraza, tenso, y parece entender durante el momento que Iwaizumi lo necesita tranquilo más que enfadado en ese momento.

—Iwa-chan. —Su voz le recuerda a cuando eran niños. Ojalá pudiera volver a la escuela primaria y quedarse allí, donde todas las burlas giraban en torno a "tienes nombre de chico, Iwaizumi"—. Iwa-chan, mírame.

Iwaizumi levanta la vista despacio. Las lágrimas van remitiendo poco a poco, hasta ser un par de gotas de vez en cuando. Se frota la nariz para quitarse la congestión y busca papel, que encuentra frente a sus ojos porque Oikawa ya ha cogido un rollo y lo ha puesto a su lado. Quiere darle las gracias o sonreírle como sustitutivo, pero no le salen ninguna de las dos cosas. Después de sonarse y conseguir respirar un poco mejor se vuelve a dejar caer contra Oikawa, a pesar de que le ha pedido que lo mire. Prefiere sentirlo que verlo.

—Antes de que sea demasiado tarde —susurra con voz burbujeante. Hipa y no atina a ponerse la mano frente a la boca, así que vuelve a rodear a Oikawa con ambos brazos.

Es lo que había escrito en el papel dentro de su taquilla el día anterior. Iwaizumi sabe que hasta hace media hora estaba feliz, contenta, pensando en la vida que tendría en unas semanas en Tokio junto a Oikawa, pero es incapaz de encontrar ese sentimiento ahora. Sólo quiere desaparecer, borrar su existencia de la faz de la Tierra para que nadie la mire cuando salga al pasillo ni le lleguen mensajes al móvil de diversa índole, pero nunca buena. ¿A quién del instituto ha dado su número? ¿Puede confiar en que éste no empiece a circular por ahí? Aprieta la camisa de Oikawa entre sus dedos.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Lo sé. Voy a irme contigo.

No hay opción a réplica. Iwaizumi tampoco quiere replicar, todo sea dicho. La profesora Fujita tarda diez minutos en aparecer en la enfermería y les dice que han llamado a sus padres, les han contado la situación y su padre pasará a recogerla dentro de poco. No pone ningún problema a que Oikawa se vaya con ella, y les asegura que están haciendo todo lo que pueden para encontrar a quien lo ha hecho, y que esto, no como una pintura, no puede quedar sin castigo. Cuando termina de hablar, la pregunta es implícita. E Iwazumi no sabe quién es, pero hay algo que sabe seguro.

—La foto la he tenido que sacar alguna chica de mi clase —murmura, con la voz rota— porque el entrenador Irihata está siempre en el gimnasio cuando nos cambiamos en el vestuario antes y después del club, así que nadie ha podido entrar sin ser visto. Ha tenido que ser después de clase de deporte.

La profesora asiente con una leve sonrisa, le repite que encontrarán a la responsable y se va con paso ligero. Cuando vuelven al pasillo la mayoría de las fotos (excepto aquellas que está colgadas muy alto) han desparecido, pero el sentimiento de opresión no cambia hasta que se sube a su coche, e incluso allí dentro sólo se hace más suave ante la presencia únicamente de personas que la quieren. Su padre se gira desde el asiento delantero con la pesadumbre escrita por toda su cara. Comprende sin necesidad de palabras que su hija no necesita que le digan nada en ese momento, sólo que la saquen de allí.

Conduce un poco más rápido de lo que el código de circulación le permite legalmente y deja que Oikawa e Iwaizumi se baje antes de meterlo en el garaje. Su madre ya está en casa y la abraza en cuanto la ve, tan fuerte que a Iwaizumi se le escapa el aire y empieza a tener dificultades para respirar.

La conversación con ellos, con Oikawa de fondo, alejado de la reunión familiar pero presente en el lugar, como su pilar fundamental para que no se derrumbe mientras habla, es pesada y costosa. Se siente culpable por no haberlo dicho antes y da igual las veces que sus padres le dicen que deje de preocuparse por eso, que lo importante es que está bien, el sentimiento no se esfuma. Al final se da cuenta de que tiene la garganta seca, y prefiere ir ella a por un vaso de agua a que Oikawa se lo lleve.

—Lo siento mucho —dice él cuando Iwaizumi ha desaparecido tras la puerta corredera de la cocina. Los padres de Iwaizumi, que Oikawa considera unos segundos padres para él, lo miran confusos y algo consternados—. Todo ha sido por mi culpa y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Tendría que haber prestado más atención.

Su voz suena ahogada. Tiene tantas ganas de llorar como Iwaizumi pero sabe que no lo merece, así que se contiene. El único reflejo de ello se queda en su garganta, como un dolor punzante y constante hasta que la madre de Iwaizumi le pone una mano en el brazo y le sonríe con dulzura. No se parece en nada a la sonrisa de Iwa-chan, pero también es bonita. Y reconfortante. Es la sonrisa de una madre.

—Nadie piensa que sea tu culpa, Tooru. Hajime no lo hace y nosotros tampoco, así que tú no deberías hacerlo. Nosotros somos sus padres y no nos dimos cuenta, pero no podemos lapidarnos por ello. Lo que tenemos que hacer es apoyarla.

Oikawa aprieta los labios. La culpa sigue ahí, estancada en su pecho, pero ahora es como un ente extraño que no debería alojarse en él y al que siente que debe echar con la mayor rapidez posible. Iwaizumi sale de la cocina, con una botella grande de agua a la que le queda la mitad del contenido, y los mira a todos con los ojos rojos. Su madre le da un último apretón al brazo de Oikawa y se dirige a su hija. El padre de Iwaizumi toma el relevo.

—Te está permitido llorar, lo sabes, ¿no?

Oikawa no necesita más aliciente para que las lágrimas empiecen a hacer su camino por sus mejillas. Intenta que sus sollozos no sean muy audibles y no cruzar miradas con Iwaizumi, que se acerca a él mientras se está secando la cara. Sus padres los miran unos segundos antes de entrar al salón y dejarlos solos en el pasillo. El tic tac del reloj se hace más audible.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —musita Iwaizumi, tironeando de su única mano disponible, porque con la otra Oikawa intenta sin éxito detener las lágrimas.

Cuando Oikawa la ha visto llorar, siempre ha terminado llorando con ella. Es una de esas cosas que le ocurren exclusivamente con Iwaizumi y que no puede evitar. Ella tiene el efecto contrario; ver a Oikawa llorar significa que su fuente de lágrimas se corta al instante, quizás porque sabe que si ella no para, él no podrá hacerlo tampoco. Cuando cierra la puerta de su habitación busca apartarle los dedos de la cara, mirar sus ojos. Oikawa tiene suerte, no se le enrojece la esclerótica como a casi todo el mundo, más bien al contrario. Parece que se le hace aún más blanca.

—Lo siento —solloza, apenas comprensible—. Iwa-chan, lo siento. Lo siento.

Se lo repite tantas veces que pierde la cuenta. La abraza. Tiene que encorvarse para esconder la cabeza en su hombro, e Iwaizumi lo empuja hasta que cae sentado en la cama y no tiene que retorcer su espalda para abrazarla como quiere. Se hace un hueco entre las piernas de Oikawa y lo escucha llorar hasta que consigue calmarse un poco.

—Me siento un imbécil.

—A buenas horas te das cuenta.

Oikawa no puede creer que Iwaizumi sea capaz de meterse con él incluso en esa situación, pero la simple frase hace que el mundo sea más liviano y puede respirar de nuevo con naturalidad. Sorbe un poco por la nariz y al final se le escapa una risa floja.

—Quería protegerte y al final me has estado protegiendo tú todo este tiempo, así que me siento inútil además de imbécil.

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros.

—Como cuando me decías siendo pequeños que matarías esa araña para que no me picase y al final tenía que sacarla yo al jardín porque a ti te daba miedo.

La comparación es tan estúpida que, cuando Oikawa empieza a reírse, Iwaizumi lo acompaña sin querer. Las carcajadas van subiendo de intensidad hasta llenar la habitación. Con Oikawa sentado en la cama y ella de pie sus rostros están a la misma altura, e Iwaizumi aprovecha para regodearse en los detalles de la cara sonriente de Oikawa que no puede ver de normal. Cómo una comisura de la boca se le alza más que la otra. La forma en la que uno de sus párpados forma un pliegue menos que el otro. El pequeño hoyuelo que se le forma en el pómulo izquierdo, bajo el ojo, apenas perceptible. Adora cada uno de esos detalles, aunque los vea menos de lo que querría.

—¿Iwa-chan?

Lo mira a los ojos. Donde empiezan las pestañas aún hay pequeñas gotas, rastros ínfimos de lágrimas enormes que han estado cayendo hasta hace unos minutos. Oikawa tiene tanto miedo de hacer o decir algo que no debe que Iwaizumi tiene la sensación de estar tratando con un jarrón de cristal al que le tiene un aprecio desmedido y puede romper en cualquier momento.

—Estoy bien —suspira. Tiene su boca justo enfrente, más cerca de lo que la ha tenido nunca—. Esto no me afecta tanto, nunca lo ha hecho. Creía que podía pasar el instituto sin que llegase a estos extremos y contártelo después, cuando fuese sólo una anécdota, y ahora me pregunto qué habría sido distinto de habértelo dicho antes. Pero no me arrepiento. Hice lo que creía mejor y tú también, así que no tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

Oikawa sacude la cabeza. Entiende lo que le quiere decir, pero es más complicado que eso.

—No soporto que todo el mundo te haya visto. —Iwaizumi abre la boca para replicar, pero él se adelanta—. Sólo tú deberías decidir quién te ve y quién no y esto no lo has decidido y eso, _eso_ , Iwa-chan, es lo único que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza. La de cosas que te han hecho hacer en las que tú deberías tener la única palabra y no la has tenido.

Iwaizumi es consciente de que lo ha adorado siempre, pero en ese momento le parece que lo hace más. Ha tenido miedo de Oikawa cuando ha dicho esa primera frase y, como si no lo conociera, lo primero que ha pensado es que iba a ponerse celoso de los potenciales chicos que puedan haberla visto desnuda. _Dios, si tú eres imbécil, yo qué soy._

Abre la boca. _Díselo_. Las palabras no le salen. Quizás Oikawa está demasiado cerca, o tal vez, simplemente, no tiene que ocurrir en ese momento.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que no tengo que ir a la graduación si no quiero.

Oikawa asiente, completamente de acuerdo con la señora Iwaizumi.

—Puedes saltarte la ceremonia y venir después a la fiesta. Te entraré en volandas y diremos que nos hemos casado.

—Quiero ir —interrumpe, en parte porque es lo que ha querido decir desde el principio y en parte porque no quiere escuchar a Oikawa hablando de bodas _todavía_ —. Y quiero ir contigo —termina, con la entereza que le queda.

—Iwa-chan —Oikawa sonríe de lado, ni rastro del rostro lloroso de hace un momento—, ¿quieres presumirme?

—No hay nada decente que presumir de ti —se escuda. Por un segundo recuerda que aún no ha buscado lo que significa _tsundere_ y lo anota mentalmente para preguntárselo después a Oikawa.

—Bueno, aunque sea para humillarme con tu flamante nuevo corte de pelo —dice, irónico, porque Iwaizumi no se ha cambiado el pelo desde la secundaria. Igual que él—, como el caballero que soy no puedo rechazar la invitación de mi amada.

Iwaizumi le da un golpe seco entre las costillas y luego lo abraza hasta que el calor de sus mejillas se funde con la risa hueca de Oikawa. Aun en ese momento, no quiere separarse y no lo hace, y Oikawa empieza a deslizar un dedo por su columna, delineando las vértebras hasta el final de la espalda y subiendo de nuevo. Iwaizumi se nota el cansancio de la mañana, de haber llorado como hacía mucho tiempo que no le ocurría y, sobre todo, el cansancio de algo que lleva ocurriendo años y que está a punto de terminar. Se le cierran los párpados y se le entreabren los labios. Está a punto de caer dormida contra Oikawa cuando el móvil de él vibrar en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Ni corta ni perezosa, Iwaizumi mete un par de dedos en la tela y lo desliza fuera.

—Es Makki —le dice tras revisar la pantalla, cuyo fondo es una foto de Oikawa y ella la Navidad pasada, ataviados con narices de reno rojas y cuernos falsos.

Oikawa revisa los mensajes con el gesto torcido, dejándose empujar dentro de la cama. Iwaizumi se las arregla para escalar encima y tumbarse sobre él. Vuelve a ese estado a medio camino entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia cuando Oikawa habla.

—Han pillado a la chica que ha fotocopiado las fotos. Es de segundo. Tsukino.

—Ah —bosteza Iwaizumi—, la vicepresidenta de tu club de fans.

Oikawa tiene un club de fans. En toda regla. Con Twitter, página de Facebook e incluso grupo secreto, al que tienen acceso gracias a una cuenta falsa que se hicieron Makki y Mattsun en la que se hacen pasar por una chica de otro instituto. Tsukino Akane es la vicepresidenta, pero Iwaizumi sabe que, aunque ella haya hecho el estropicio, quien sacó la foto debió ser otra persona.

—Quiero dormir —musita, desperezándose una última vez antes de acurrucarse al lado de Oikawa, usando su brazo de almohada—. Despiértame para comer.

En lugar de Oikawa, lo que la levanta de la cama es el olor. Huele a carne buena y a aceite caliente. Baja las escaleras hasta la puerta de la cocina y se le escapa una sonrisa involuntaria cuando ve a Oikawa usando una tapa de escudo mientras echa patatas cortadas en el aceite hirviendo. Su madre le dice que no tenga miedo, que aunque salte un poquito no se va a quemar, pero él parece casi no escucharla. Al lado, en la plancha larga de teflón, hay cuatro filetes gruesos haciéndose poco a poco.

—¿Bistec y patatas fritas? ¿De verdad? —ríe. Oikawa se gira sorprendido—. No hace falta.

—Y salsa barbacoa —añade, señalando con la cabeza un tarro de cristal con una salsa marrón de textura gelatinosa—. Tu favorita.

A Iwaizumi se le derriten las quejas cuando Oikawa abandona la cruzada contra las patatas, donde toma el relevo su madre, y vierte la salsa barbacoa sobre los filetes calientes, inundando del olor dulzón toda la estancia. Inspira aire en abundancia y el estómago le ruge. "Llorar da hambre". Su madre se lo repetía siempre. Aunque si se pone a recordar, _todo_ da hambre.

Durante la comida Iwaizumi les dice a sus padres que quiere ir a la graduación, como si nada hubiera pasado. Las expresiones de preocupación no le pasan desapercibidas, pero ellos respetan su decisión y le aseguran que estarán allí con ella, fingiendo que todo está normal, tal como ella quiere. Supone que en parte, comprenden que quiera pasar su último día de instituto sin incidentes, aunque duda que pueda evitar miradas furtivas a toda aquella chica que le parezca sospechosa de estar metida en todo ese lío.

Oikawa sigue recibiendo mensajes de Makki (o Iwaizumi supone que son de Makki, pero no lo sabe) a lo largo de la comida y un poco después. No le dice nada y ella no pregunta. Es posible que no quiera saberlo. A esas alturas, cuando ya no se puede parar, no. Acumulará un rencor que no le servirá de nada contra una persona sobre la que no podrá descargarlo, y lo cree inútil. Le parece un mejor plan pasar unas horas con su madre, dejando que la arrastre al salón de uñas y a un montón de tiendas en las que no se comprará nada.

Oikawa insiste en irse a su casa andando, pero su madre no lo deja. Lo acercan en coche y después ponen rumbo al centro comercial al que van siempre. Un silencio tenso se forma entre ellas, uno que Iwaizumi intuye que no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado esa mañana. Su madre camina por el centro comercial fingiendo estar distraída y, de repente, está delante de una tienda de ropa interior, mirando en el escaparate un conjunto demasiado revelador en un sugerente tono rojo.

—Es bonito —opina su madre.

—Mamá, por favor, no quiero saber lo que papá y tú usáis en la intimidad.

Ella se ríe y entra en la tienda. Iwaizumi la sigue abochornada e intentando no mirar donde está toda esa ropa que, supone, se ponen las chicas cuando un chico como Oikawa les pide una primera cita, como si las fuese a llevar a un hotel para quitarles la ropa a mordiscos. Recuerda que ha pensado depilarse _un poco más allá_ y, ahora, se pregunta también si debería comprarse ropa de esa, y el simple pensamiento la hace querer morir.

—Yo ya no tengo edad para estas cosas —dice su madre, aunque es joven y tiene la constitución de un insecto palo. Iwaizumi la comparte, justo con esa maravillosa cualidad de ausencia de pecho—, pero tú sí.

—Mamá, lo que quieras decirlo, suéltalo ya. Te está comiendo por dentro.

Su madre se hace la tonta un poco más. Escoge dos conjuntos que, dentro de lo que hay, son bastante discretos y francamente bonitos, y son _negros_ , no rojos, lo cual es un punto a su favor, opina Iwaizumi. Pero luego cambia de parecer y los coge en diferentes colores, uno blanco y el otro en un turquesa apagado.

—¡Los colores del Seijoh! —exclama emocionada.

—Mamá. No.

—A Tooru le gustarían.

 _Ah_. Ahí está. Iwaizumi también ha heredado la sutileza de ella, al parecer. Suspira y mira la ropa interior, y se da cuenta de que no sabe qué responder a eso. No sabe si a Oikawa le gustan esas cosas o no, o si le gustaría que _ella_ las llevase, o si le gustan esos colores o está harto de verlos en su uniforme después de tres años llevándolo o si quizás le gustarían porque sería como tenerla de animadora personal pero con un toque porno que le pone los pelos de punta.

—Tal vez —concede—. No tengo ni idea de lo que le gusta a Oikawa —admite.

Es un grito desesperado de ayuda. _Mamá, no sé qué hacer, y sé que le gusto pero quiero gustarle más_. La abrumadora cantidad de chicas con las que ha salido Oikawa le golpea cada vez que intenta imaginar cómo es estar con él, o cómo _tiene_ que ser. Qué le gustará a Oikawa en una chica y si ella podrá cumplir esos estándares. Y su madre no necesita que le diga lo que pasa por su mente. Vuelve a colgar la ropa donde estaba y le sonríe.

—No creo que necesites nada de esto. En cambio, esas uñas…

Qué obsesión con sus uñas. Al menos consiguió dejar de mordérselas a pesar del estrés, ¿no era eso algo a tener en cuenta? El salón al que van queda al final del centro comercial y se dedica exclusivamente a manicura y pedicura. Huele a esmalte y acetona cuando entran, mezclado con la fragancia de azahar del ambientador que no consigue tapar los productos químicos. La mujer que está tras el mostrador les pregunta si tienen cita, a lo que su madre responde que sí.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta Iwaizumi en voz baja. No había aceptado ir hasta hace unas horas.

—Mujer previsora vale por dos —contesta ella.

Podría escribir un libro con todo el refranero que se sabe y cómo utilizarlo en las mejores situaciones. Iwaizumi se ve arrastrada hasta una mesita donde le limpian, liman y nacaran las uñas. Luego le sacan un repertorio gigantesco de esmaltes de cien mil colores y no sabe qué hacer. Tiene que intervenir su madre, pidiendo una manicura francesa simple porque "va a llevar el uniforme pero no sabe qué se pondrá después" y ¿se iba a cambiar el uniforme para después? ¿Por qué?

—Me quedaré con el uniforme —dice, confusa. Todo lo que obtiene son unos ojos en blanco que le advierten que se está equivocando.

"La depilación lo último", y ella no tiene ni voz ni voto. Está un poco perdida entre tanta tienda y ropa y de verdad que no entiende aún por qué tiene que cambiarse de ropa. Y la explicación de que _es una fiesta_ que su madre le repite hasta la saciedad no la convencen, ni siquiera cuando añade _a una fiesta no se va en uniforme escolar_.

—Me gusta marcar tendencia —prueba Iwaizumi.

—No es necesario que sea un vestido —insiste su madre—, pero cómprate algo. Estarás más cómoda con una camiseta y unos pantalones que con la camisa y la falda.

—Pero _ya tengo_ pantalones y camisetas.

Se siente ignorada. Corretea detrás de su madre, mirando y desechando prendas, hasta que su señora progenitora levanta un pantalón corto verde militar y una camiseta negra de tirantes anchos en los cuales hay un patrón de escamas verdes oscurecidas. Iwaizumi le tiene que admitir que lo ha intentado con ropa algo más formal, más "de chica", colores pastel y flores, pero no hay nada en ese centro comercial que pueda competir con la camiseta que tiene delante. Y el pantalón le queda bien.

—Vale, este sí.

No es lo que esperaba, pero la señora Iwaizumi está satisfecha. Con el nuevo conjunto en una bolsita y la premisa de que le quedará fantástico con las botas de estilo militar que se compró el invierno pasado, Iwaizumi se dirige a su último destino, cuyo cartel naranja no le parecía tan intimidante la última vez. Se pregunta si una vez dentro podrá pedir que la depilen más o tiene que decirlo ahí, delante de su madre. Decide arriesgarse, y sólo avisa a su madre de que tal vez tarde un poco más.

* * *

Admito que está revisado de manera muy rápida porque quería subirlo cuanto antes, así que si veis algo que corregir no dudéis que decírmelo.

De nuevo, siento la espera de más. No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente capítulo (los problemas técnicos), pero no serán más de dos semanas. El tercero será el último capítulo.

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Lexie:**_ ¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Me disculpo por tercera vez por la tardanza. Me hace mucho ilusión que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic a pesar de que no es lo que habitualmente te suele gustar, y más aún que te haya gustado a pesar de ello. Muchas gracias por el comentario (L).

 ** _Raila:_** ¡Otra vez, lo siento! Pero ya está aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes como el primero. Muchas gracias por el comentario y por pasarte a leer, me alegra que te haya gustado (L).

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por esperar el capítulo. Un **review** no va a solucionar los problemas técnicos pero sí hace muy feliz a una servidora n_n~


	3. Sábado

Querría haber actualizado ayer, pero FF decidió que era buen momento para dejar de funcionar, así que no pude. Pero finalmente, aquí está.

Último capítulo. Espero que os guste el final. ¡Más cositas al final!

* * *

 **3\. Sábado:**

 _ **No hay estrella en el cielo que no podamos alcanzar**_

Cuando la canción que tiene como despertador le suena junto a la oreja el sábado por la mañana, Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que ya no está tan segura de su decisión. Tiene sueño, la noche anterior se quedó hablando con Oikawa en susurros, a través de una videollamada por Skype que se entrecortaba cada diez segundos, hasta que los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar. No recuerda si eran las dos o las tres de la mañana, pero definitivamente no ha dormido las horas que necesita.

Por suerte, las escasas ojeras que tiene bajo los ojos se disimulan con su piel bronceada. Se enjuaga la boca en el baño, se frota los ojos con agua fría y baja trotando hasta el salón, donde su padre ha montado la plancha y le está dando un último repaso a su uniforme mientras el telediario da las primeras noticias. Los restos del desayuno de su madre están sobre la mesa, e Iwaizumi coge un poco de pan y le unta mantequilla, aunque no llega a comerse la mitad. No tiene demasiada hambre.

—Papá —llama, por encima del sonido de vapor a presión de la plancha—, ¿crees que debo ir?

Su padre es todo lo que ella y su madre no son. Cuando conoció a Mattsun, a Iwaizumi le recordó inmediatamente a su padre, con esa pasividad que parecía querer decir que el mundo no le importaba, pero basta conocerlos un poco para saber que no es así. Su padre compone una sonrisa suave y plancha la manga derecha de su camisa lila.

—No debes hacer nada que no quieras, cariño. Si quieres ir, ve. Y si no, no vayas.

 _Sí_. Visto así es increíblemente sencillo. Deja la tostada a mitad en la mesa, le da un trago largo al zumo de naranja y pasa por al lado de su padre, recogiendo el uniforme y dejándole un beso en la mejilla que significa "gracias" y muchas cosas más. Corre escaleras arriba. Los nervios que se hacen una maraña en el estómago no tienen por qué ser por la idea de enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Pueden deberse a que acaba una etapa de su vida que es importante, una que significa el paso a otra con promesas que parecen demasiado bonitas para ser verdad.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando se está abotonando la camisa. Se equivoca dos veces de ojales antes de conseguir acertar. Las piernas ya le sudan cuando se sube los calcetines hasta las rodillas y lo único que consigue calmarla un poco es el olor a frambuesa de su champú, que aún permanece de la ducha que se dio el día anterior, y las suaves manos de su madre haciéndole el lazo rojo que ella no ha podido terminar.

Sus padres se han arreglado sin llegar a ser extremistas. Iwaizumi no recuerda haber visto a su madre maquillada ni siquiera para las fiestas navideñas o los festivales de verano, pero ahora lo está. Un maquillaje suave, apenas perceptible, a juego con su ropa elegante y sencilla. Su padre duda si ponerse corbata o no, y al final le hace caso a su hija y no la lleva. Se siente protegida, segura, al subirse al coche y vuelve a golpearse mentalmente, porque ha tenido siempre mucha gente que la apoya y aun así decidió llevarlo todo sola. Ella, que siempre le había dicho a Oikawa que el equipo era mucho más que una sola persona y que no tenía que cargar con todo por su cuenta.

Su madre diría que debería aplicarse sus propios consejos.

La carretera hacia el Seijoh está abarrotada de coches y les cuesta encontrar un sitio donde aparcar. Sus músculos están tensos cuando abre la puerta y baja despacio. Todas las miradas —o eso le parece, al menos— se posan en ella en cuanto la reconocen. Miles de agujas contra su piel; unas acusadoras, otras burlescas, otras compadecidas. El nudo en el estómago que creía desecho vuelve a ella y siente la mantequilla, el pan y el zumo de naranja revolverse en su interior, luchando por salir.

Y de repente, todo se calma. Como si se tratara de un terremoto inesperadamente fuerte y se detuviera sin remitir antes, su cuerpo encuentra su estado anímico ideal al ver a Oikawa, que aparece entre los estudiantes con una sonrisa y cierta bruma morada bajo sus ojos, que a él no se le disimula en la piel blanca. Es increíble, porque técnicamente está igual que todos los otros días que va al instituto —su camisa abotonada hasta arriba, la corbata perfectamente puesta y la chaqueta blanca cerrada—, pero Iwaizumi lo ve mucho más guapo.

Se le escapa un jadeo con su nombre. Oikawa se acerca a ella, saluda a sus padres y luego la coge de la mano. Espera a que Iwaizumi empiece a andar para hacerlo a su lado y aunque es incómodo, porque con la diferencia de altura Iwaizumi tiene que doblar el codo para darle la mano, no lo suelta. Al contrario, se aferra con más firmeza a su piel, al borde de la tela de su camisa por debajo de la manga de la chaqueta, hasta que llegan donde están Makki, Mattsun y el resto de chicos de tercero del equipo de vóley.

Iwaizumi se da cuenta cuando entran al salón de actos, lleno de sillas y con la tarima preparada para que Oikawa dé el discurso de despedida. Toma asiento en las filas reservadas para su clase y nota la ausencia de una de sus compañeras. La que debía ser su silla, en la fila delante de la suya, cuatro asientos hacia la derecha, está vacía. Makki la mira desde delante, sonríe de manera afilada y levanta los dos pulgares.

 _Así que fue ella._

No tiene ningún sentimiento al respecto. La conoce, pero nunca ha hablado con ella. Es una de las chicas que se rio junto a la que vertió el aceite en su silla. Ha estado detrás de Oikawa desde que comenzó el primer año en el Seijoh, como muchas otras. No tiene nada de especial. Es tan sólo una chica más, que fuera del hecho de que ha dedicado parte de su vida a hacerle imposible a Iwaizumi su paso por el instituto, no tiene nada de raro. Sus notas eran aceptables, le hacía chocolates al chico que le gustaba en San Valentín y se iba al karaoke con sus amigas. Una vida tan normal como la de la propia Iwaizumi. Tal vez incluso más.

El primero en subirse al escenario, sobre la tarima de madera, es el director del Aoba Johsai. Su discurso es alentador y agradecido con todos los alumnos que se encuentran allí en ese día, haciendo menciones clave a los miembros de clubs que han conseguido llegar a las nacionales en sus respectivos campos —en especial a un alumno del club de atletismo, que ganó la carrera nacional de 200 metros individual—. Finaliza con los alumnos especialmente destacados en el ámbito académico, cediéndole al final la palabra a Oikawa.

Los aplausos para el director duran hasta que Oikawa alcanza el lugar que ocupaba él antes. Hace una reverencia y regula el micrófono, subiéndolo hasta que queda frente a su boca. La expectación entre los alumnos es evidente, y los suspiros de más de una se oyen por todo el recinto. Iwaizumi las entiende. Oikawa ese día está para suspirar, como si hubiera crecido de golpe y pareciese ya un universitario, con todo lo que ello conlleva.

—He preparado como tres discursos para esto y los tengo todos aquí —dice, riendo, sacudiendo los papeles que ha subido. Se escucha alguna risa ahogada—, pero la verdad es que creo que voy a tirar un poco de improvisación, si los profesores me lo permiten.

No necesita la aprobación de nadie. Aunque el equipo de vóley no haya llegado nunca a cruzar la frontera de Miyagi, todo el instituto lo respeta, no sólo por sus sobresalientes calificaciones, sino porque conocen esa capacidad de liderazgo y adaptación con la que cuenta. Los profesores, sentados en fila a ambos lados del salón, asienten con la cabeza.

—Vale. —Oikawa pliega las hojas en dos y se las guarda en el bolsillo. Se aclara la garganta e Iwaizumi le capta la mirada justo antes de que la devuelva al salón en general—. Como he dicho, tenía varios discursos que los profesores me ayudaron a preparar y creedme, eran magníficos y me habría encantado leerlos todos, pero —enfatiza la palabra, casi disculpándose en ella— creo que lo que tengo que decir hoy aquí tiene que ser para vosotros, de mi parte, porque el director ya ha hablado por el instituto, así que ese ya no es mi cometido.

Inspira y expira. Iwaizumi cruza las manos sobre su falda. Escucha por detrás especulaciones sobre lo que Oikawa va a decir y no le gustan. Se muerde el labio y espera que él la vea y sea consciente de que le está pidiendo a gritos pero sin hablar, deseando que pueda leerle la mente, que no diga nada que no corresponde.

—Los tres años que he estado en el Aoba Johsai han sido los mejores que he vivido hasta ahora —comienza. Su voz es emotiva y todo el mundo se ve envuelto por ella—. He conocido a muchísima gente a la que no quiero perder y he experimentado cosas que no habría podido hacer en ningún otro lugar. Todos mis profesores, mis compañeros y mi equipo han supuesto un apoyo constante el cual no sé si podré devolver del todo algún día. He descubierto cosas aquí que no conocía, formas mejores de jugar al vóleibol, asignaturas que se han convertido en mi aspiración en la vida, y también sentimientos —la voz se le quiebra un poco. Los ojos se le desvían a Iwaizumi durante una milésima de segundo—, sentimientos que ojalá hubiera descubierto antes.

Hace una pausa para recuperar la estabilidad en la voz. Está lejos, pero Iwaizumi juraría que las mejillas se le han coloreado un poco. El corazón le late a mil pulsaciones por minutos y sabe que no es la única emocionada por las palabras de Oikawa, pero la forma en la que ha dicho _sentimientos_ es sólo suya.

—También sé que no para todos ha sido así. Hay gente aquí que lo ha pasado mal, que se ha sentido abandonada y para la que este día supone más motivo de celebración por el final del instituto que por el inicio de lo que viene después. No puedo imaginar lo que se siente al estar en una situación similar y no voy a fingirlo tampoco. Lo que sí quiero deciros, con toda sinceridad, es que espero que os llevéis algo bueno, por mínimo que sea, de vuestro paso por aquí. Mi objetivo es que algún día podáis echar la vista atrás y que todos recordemos la parte buena.

Oikawa se separa del micrófono con los labios resecos. El que empieza a aplaudir es Makki, o tal vez Mattsun, y pronto el lugar prorrumpe en aplausos que a Iwaizumi le taponan los oídos. Oikawa vuelve a su lugar, recibiendo más de una palmada en la espalda hasta que llega a su asiento. Gira la cabeza y su mirada cruza el salón hasta Iwaizumi e intercambian sonrisas antes de volver la vista de nuevo al director, que da las gracias a todos los padres que han acudido y comienza a listar a los alumnos, que uno a uno se levantan de sus sillas para recoger el diploma que certifica su terminación de estudios preuniversitarios.

Dos horas después la manecilla corta del reloj rasca el número doce y alumnos y padres abandonan el salón entre conversaciones amenas y risas nerviosas, mirando el título recién adquirido. La mayoría se lo dan a sus padres para que lo dejen en los coches o a sus madres, quienes los guardan en el bolso. Iwaizumi lo que hace es buscar a Oikawa. Mattsun se le une por el camino y juntos alcanzan a Oikawa y Makki, que comparan el diploma de Oikawa —con una banda dorada adornándolo en la parte superior y las letras que rezan "graduado con honores" — con el de Makki, igual que el del resto de mortales.

—Se lo enmarcará —dice Iwaizumi cuando los tiene delante. Oikawa baja su diploma para mirarla por encima del papel— y cada vez que alguien vaya a su casa hará que pasen por delante como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando que le pregunten.

—No te preocupes, Iwa-chan, no lo enmarcaré junto al tuyo para que no te sientas inferior.

—¿Cuándo me he sentido yo inferior, Mierdikawa?

—Oye, pero para eso tendríais que vivir juntos —apunta Makki. Mattsun asiente a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y su rostro apático—. Y me sentiría terriblemente ofendido si ese fuese el caso y no lo supiese. Issei también —añade. Mattsun vuelve a asentir.

Oikawa se ríe en voz alta y va a decir algo, pero un mano tímida estira de su manga y se corta. Es una chica de segundo. Iwaizumi empieza a mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el resto de alumnos del Aoba Johsai están llegando en ese momento. Compañeros de equipo y de club se saludan y despiden a la vez, algunos lloran y una hilera de chicas hace cola para hablar con Oikawa antes de que deje el Seijoh para siempre. Iwaizumi reconoce a la chica que acaba de llamarlo. Es miembro del club de vóley y, aunque Iwaizumi no llegó a compartir equipo con ella, sabe que es terriblemente tímida.

—Oikawa-senpai —la voz se le estrangula al hablarle. Iwaizumi ya sabe lo que va a pedirle; todos lo saben—, me preguntaba si el segundo botón de tu chaqueta…

Aunque el Aoba Johsai utiliza un uniforme de estilo católico y no uno tradicional militar, como el Karasuno, la tradición de dar el segundo botón está tan extendida en Japón que el tipo de uniforme es irrelevante. Iwaizumi duda que Oikawa tenga botones para todas sin acabar con los pantalones por el suelo. La idea de Oikawa volviendo a casa sujetándose los pantalones para que no se le caigan la hace soltar una risita.

Como siempre, Oikawa mira a la chica con la sonrisa más amable que puede componer.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, mientras juguetea con uno de los botones de la manga izquierda de su chaqueta—. El segundo está reservado, pero espero que aceptes este.

Mientras Oikawa pierde botones a un ritmo trepidante, Yahaba y el resto del equipo de vóley llegan hasta ellos. Incluso Kyoutani ha decidido ir al instituto un sábado por la mañana a verlos, y a Iwaizumi el gesto la enternece hasta el punto de querer abrazarlo, pero se contiene porque no cree que a Kyoutani el gesto le haga demasiada gracia. En su lugar avanza hasta a él y le aprieta un poco el brazo para llamar su atención. Su sorpresa es genuina y le arranca una sonrisa.

—Gracias por venir —le susurra.

Las mejillas de Kyoutani adquieren un color bermellón que Iwaizumi no se espera y le responde con un "me han obligado" que no se creería nadie. Makki y Mattsun se ríen, la atrapan por los hombros y le dicen que no sea cruel con el chico. Iwaizumi no entiende lo que quieren decir, pero cuando va a preguntarles, Oikawa deja de atender a sus fans y se gira, con los brazos extendidos. Los hilos blancos van libres allí donde antes había botones bien cosidos. Las chicas que se han quedado sin uno se lamentan y van a ver los que han conseguido las otras, como si fueran piezas de museo.

—No me queda ninguno —ríe. Yahaba pone los ojos en blanco. Todos se esperaban que eso pasase, pero Oikawa parece realmente sorprendido—. Pero es que ni uno.

—Te queda el segundo, Capitán —apunta Mattsun, su brazo todavía alrededor del cuello de Iwaizumi—. A ver si se te va a olvidar.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Oikawa se abrocha la chaqueta con el único botón que le queda —el segundo, el bendito segundo botón— y saluda a todos los chicos del equipo. No importa las veces que se despidan, va a ser doloroso. Va a ser doloroso jugar con otras personas, no poder animarlos cuando más lo necesiten. La noche anterior habían estado hablando sobre cómo arreglárselas para ir de vez en cuando a Sendai y darles una sorpresa, y ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaban un coche, con el consiguiente martirio de Oikawa diciéndole que se sacase el carnet ella.

—Que yo quiero una moto, Iwa-chan —había sido su argumento.

—Pero para qué te vas a pillar una moto si llevas cien maletas para un fin de semana, Tontikawa.

Sobra decir que no le hizo cambiar de opinión. Iwaizumi sonríe ante el recuerdo. No le desagrada la visión de Oikawa en moto, con el casco más friki que encuentre en la tienda bajo el brazo y una chaqueta de piel gruesa que lo proteja de posibles caídas. El pelo apelmazado por el casco pero despeinado por el viento. Quizás es demasiado cliché pensarlo, pero Oikawa en moto se tiene que ver _sexy_.

—Iwa-chan.

Mattsun y Makki se han ido en algún momento. El equipo de vóley está hablando con su contraparte femenina, con las chicas de tercero que se van a graduar y que le quitaron la ropa a Iwaizumi hace dos años, tirándosela al contenedor frente a la salida del instituto. Oikawa no está con ellos. Se ha acercado a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y estando tan cerca Iwaizumi tiene que levantar mucho la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Su chaqueta está desabrochada.

—¿Ya has dado el segundo botón? —inquiere, con una media sonrisa.

—No te hagas la tonta.

A Iwaizumi le falta el aire. Oikawa tiene el semblante serio y nervioso, y no hace más que mover las manos compulsivamente en los bolsillos. Iwaizumi sabe lo que va a ocurrir pero no está preparada para lo que ello implica. Porque que le dé su segundo botón es un paso a aquello que no se han atrevido todavía. A dejar la amistad en el mismo plano que el amor. Tal vez es una forma no demasiado madura de hacerlo, pero cuando Oikawa, tembloroso, saca las manos del bolsillo y el pequeño botón, plateado y redondo, se le escurre entre los dedos hasta acabar en su palma, su corazón da un vuelco.

—Me dijeron "dáselo a la chica que más te guste", y esa eres tú.

Lo recibe con la respiración agitada. Piensa dónde puede ponerlo. Tal vez con una cadena sujeto a su nueva bolsa universitaria, de color marrón y con la situeta de Godzilla a un lado. O quizás en el llavero, junto a un pequeño cactus con una carita sonriente y mejillas sonrojadas que Oikawa le había regalado hacía tiempo, con su empeño en que se parecía a una de esas plantas resistentes y dañinas, pero con unas flores preciosas.

No tiene ni idea de qué responder. Gracias se le queda corto, cortísimo. Ni siquiera es lo que quiere decirle. Le quiere decir que sí, que se van a vivir juntos, que ella también lo quiere, _que es su chico favorito_. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Te quiero, Hajime.

Es como una flecha directa a su pecho, certera y mortal. No puede respirar, hasta el punto que cree que su cuerpo va a colapsar. Aprieta la mano de Oikawa, que no sabe cuándo ha cogido, y lo mira. Le busca la mentira, el enredo, la confusión de sentimientos, alguna inseguridad que no la haga saltar de alegría en ese mismo instante, y no encuentra nada. Sólo un alivio inmenso y la expectación ante una respuesta por la cual, a pesar de que ya la conoce, tiene un miedo terrible.

Iwaizumi repasa en su mente cómo suena su nombre en labios de Oikawa. Masculino, como siempre. Podría estar llamando a un compañero de equipo, a la estrella que remata sus maravillosas colocaciones, pero la está llamando a ella. Es a ella a quien se le acaba de confesar, en medio de todo el instituto. Da igual lo discreto que haya sido y lo bajo que lo haya dicho, hay quien ha escuchado. Pero qué importa.

Tiene que ponerse de puntillas y, aun así, a sus brazos les cuesta rodear el cuello de Oikawa. Nota el botón apretado contra su mano cuando la cierra en un puño, sujetándose a él. Oikawa la envuelve por completo y aprieta, como si quisiera llorar y no pudiera hacerlo. Cuando cree que la voz le va a salir relativamente normal, Iwaizumi suspira antes de hablar.

—Y yo a ti —su aliento le remueve a Oikawa los mechones que le caen por encima de la oreja. Siente que no es suficiente—. Yo también te quiero.

 _Te quiero muchísimo. Siempre lo he hecho. Te lo podría repetir toda la vida y nunca sería suficiente._

Oikawa le busca el rostro con las manos y apoya la frente contra la suya. Le musita "quiero besarte" con un tono tan desesperado que a Iwaizumi le duele el pecho cuando comprende que si lo hacen, si se besan ahí en medio, van a perder el control, porque llevan años ansiando ese contacto y son una bomba de relojería estropeada que sólo necesita un golpe para activarse.

En cambio, Iwaizumi alza un poco el mentón y lo besa entre las cejas.

Es todo lo que puede permitirse en ese momento si no quiere que su cuerpo la traicione. Las pestañas de Oikawa le hacen cosquillas en la nariz y en los pómulos cuando parpadea, despertando del pequeño letargo en el que se ha sumido al dejarse llevar por el momento. Iwaizumi se ve reflejada en el negro de sus ojos. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas bombeando sangre y los labios separados y ansiosos. Finalmente sonríe con todo el rostro, rodeándole la cintura con las manos y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Iwa-chan, sal conmigo!

Iwaizumi chista tantas veces que se queda con la boca completamente seca. Le da golpes con los puños cerrados en los hombros y patadas sin fuerza ninguna, repitiéndole una y otra vez que baje la voz, mientras Oikawa le da vueltas en el aire. Cuando la deja de nuevo en el suelo está demasiado mareada como para darse cuenta de que todo el mundo —ahora _sí que sí_ — los está mirando.

—Perdón —Oikawa se ríe mientras le atusa el pelo y le coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Creo que me he emocionado.

Durante una milésima de segundo su mareo le hace ver dos Oikawas y es una visión maravillosa.

—Sí, te pasa a menudo —gruñe, pero no está enfadada. Aunque quisiera (que no quiere), no _podría_ —. No tendrías otro momento para hacer esto, tú también.

—Me ha parecido que la plebe tenía derecho a conocer a su reina definitiva —se excusa con una sonrisa altanera.

Se despereza como un gato grande. Es su forma de aliviar la tensión muscular que lleva acumulando desde hace días, cuando decidió que si iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo ahí. No por la cantidad de gente que hubiera de testigo a su torpe confesión —y es que Oikawa no se había confesado nunca hasta ese momento, siempre había sido el que recibía las palabras románticas—, sino por lo que significa. Para ambos, y para Iwaizumi en concreto. Porque confesarse en la graduación es una promesa intrínseca de que lo que viene después lo recorrerán juntos.

—Procura que esta te dure más de un mes —ironiza Iwaizumi.

—He dicho "definitiva", Iwa-chan, que no escuchas.

Iwaizumi prefiere ignorarlo, porque las implicaciones de esa palabra son gigantescas y no quiere hacerse ilusiones. Quizás no funcione. Tal vez, después de todo, están hecho para ser solo amigos. No sabe lo que puede ocurrir y lo que no, así que borra las expectativas de su mente. Sólo quiere estar con Oikawa como siempre pero _más_ , y no puede imaginar nada que vaya mal de esa manera.

—Si la cagas con Iwa-chan iremos a por ti, Capitán —avisa Mattsun.

Oikawa se escandaliza. Suelta un gritito similar a los que profiere cuando Iwaizumi le da golpetazos en la nuca.

—¡Sólo es Iwa-chan para mí! ¡Mattsun, traidor! Iwa-chaaaan, dile algo.

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros y Makki se ríe entre dientes. Oikawa da dos vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de darse cuenta de que le están tomando el pelo. Intenta golpear a Mattsun en la espalda, que lo esquiva con habilidad y lo atrapa debajo del brazo. Encima se le echan Makki, Yahaba y Watari. Iwaizumi distingue algunas frases como "por fin se lo has dicho, Capitán" y "sólo era coña a medias, eh. Cuídala".

—Más bien ella me cuidará a mí.

Cuando se apartan de Oikawa, Iwaizumi finge no haberse enterado de nada. Se guarda con cuidado el botón en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y, junto con Oikawa, recorre el patio de Aoba Johsai por última vez en mucho tiempo, hablando con sus profesores sobre lo que harán después, cómo lo harán, y recibiendo toda la suerte de ellos. Más de uno le da la enhorabuena a Oikawa por su matrícula de honor y su beca deportiva y le aseguran que creen en que llegará a jugar a nivel nacional.

Iwaizumi se dedica a mirarlo. Hasta cierto punto, Oikawa conoce su potencial, aunque se haya visto aplacado por talentos y fuerzas superiores a la suya propia, pero cuando alguien ajeno se lo dice, cuando la frase "yo creo en ti" abandona los labios de alguien importante para él como han sido sus profesores o su entrenador, a Oikawa se le hace un nudo en la boca del estómago. Iwaizumi está segura de que podría llorar si se dejase llevar, porque cree que no ha hecho lo suficiente — _no he llevado al equipo a las nacionales ni una vez, Iwa-chan. No pude vencer a Ushijima. Me dejé superar por Tobio_ — como para merecer toda la confianza que las personas depositan en él.

—Oikawa —susurra cuando están volviendo hacia el equipo, que empieza a dispersarse. Makki les hace un gesto con la mano antes de girarse y subir al coche de su madre, señalando a Mattsun y a un reloj de pulsera que no lleva—, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie más que a ti mismo. —Oikawa la mira con los ojos muy abiertos y luego sonríe—. Así que deja de comerte la cabeza, porque lo vas a hacer bien. Siempre lo haces bien.

Oikawa abre un poco la boca, pero al final no dice nada. Iwaizumi quiere besarlo. Lleva queriendo hacerlo toda su vida, pero ahora la sensación se ha intensificado porque está tan a su alcance que parece irreal.

—Ey, tortolitos —Mattsun chasque los dedos entre sus cabezas, sacándolos del momento. Oikawa le gruñe por lo bajo—. La fiesta empieza a las seis, no os entretengáis y lleguéis tarde. Ya tendréis tiempo en la lucha de miel.

El sonido de un claxon evita que Oikawa le responda algo inapropiado. El padre de Mattsun —que es _igual_ que Mattsun; en serio, Iwaizumi la primera vez lo confundió con el propio Mattsun envejecido diez años— aparca cerca de la puerta y hace sonar el claxon. De lejos, Matsukawa levanta el móvil mientras entra en la parte delantera y se acomoda como copiloto. El coche arranca al grito de "ahora os paso la ubicación por Line", justo a la vez que el estómago de Iwaizumi ruge de hambre. Oikawa suelta una risa ahogada.

—No he desayunado —se defiende al instante.

—Te invito a comer —responde, mirando la hora en su móvil. Es tarde, mucho más de la hora a la que suelen almorzar, así que él también quiere comer algo—. ¿Te apetece sushi? Seguro que en la fiesta hay ramen por un tubo y patatas y todo lo que Makki encuentre en el konbini que no sea muy caro, así que mejor comemos poco.

—¿Me vas a invitar? —inquiere Iwaizumi con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Como a todas las chicas?

—A no ser que tengas el bolsillo de Doraemon y saques dinero mágicamente, sí, porque ya le he dicho a tu madre que no vamos a comer a casa.

Gira el teléfono y le enseña la conversación. La última respuesta es un "ok!" muy efusivo de su madre. Iwaizumi recorre la pantalla con los ojos antes de que la aparte de su visión.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes a mi madre agregada como "Mamá 2"? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Oikawa se ríe por lo alto.

—De toda la vida, Iwa-chan —sigue riéndose, con intervalos en los que necesita tomar aire, mientras comienza a andar hacia el restaurante al que la vaya a llevar—. Mi madre me dijo que la agregase de forma que supieran a quien tenían que llamar si me pasase algo, así que en mi lista de contactos está "A Mamá", "Aa Iwa-chan" y "Aaa Mamá 2".

—Tu padre debería estar antes que yo. Y antes que mi madre.

—Pero si nunca coge el móvil. O está trabajando o está sobado. —Oikawa bosteza, como si hablar de ello le diese sueño, y como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando están lejos de la entrada del Aoba Johsai, desliza su mano hasta que encuentra la de Iwaizumi—. Me ha prometido que este verano iremos a ver las estrellas otra vez.

—¿Cómo cuando eras pequeño?

—Ahá.

Oikawa tiene su mano firmemente cerrada en torno a los dedos de Iwaizumi, pero está mirando al cielo, despejado y azul, surcado por nubes blancas y gomosas que se desintegran poco a poco en el horizonte, sobre los edificios color cemento. Está imaginando cómo aparecerán las estrellas cuando el sol caiga, una a una, y cuándo podrá ir con su padre a verlas, aunque él ya no pueda enseñarle nada porque Oikawa se ha leído y releído todos los libros de astronomía que heredó hace años.

—Llévame alguna vez.

Lo dice sin pensar. Sólo se ha imaginado a Oikawa tumbado sobre la hierba de alguna colina cercana, donde la contaminación lumínica de Sendai no opaque las estrellas, siguiendo con un dedo alzado las constelaciones que se dibujan contra el cielo azul casi negro, y ha querido ser la persona que esté sentada a su lado, escuchando cosas que no entiende del todo pero que le encanta oír, porque la voz de Oikawa adquiere un matiz edulcorado cuando habla de cosas que adora, como el vóley y el firmamento.

Oikawa la mira asombrado y feliz. Parece que las estrellas están en sus ojos cuando la sonrisa se le dibuja y le ilumina toda la cara.

—Cuando quieras, Iwa-chan.

Llegan al restaurante y los colocan en una mesa junto a la ventana. La calle sólo la recorren estudiantes que acaban de salir de su propia graduación, con los diplomas en la mano y miles de sueños en la cabeza. Iwaizumi se pregunta, a la vez que le dice a Oikawa que eso va a ser poca comida porque, _sí_ , comerán mucho en la fiesta pero tiene _hambre_ , si ellos se verán igual. Si tendrán ese algo en el rostro que indica que son felices.

Una chica se para unos segundos delante de la ventana, mira a Oikawa, luego a ella y a sus manos, todavía juntas encima de la mesa, y corretea hasta su amiga, a la que tira de la manga y empieza a decirle cosas al oído, como si Iwaizumi, al otro lado del cristal, pudiera escucharla de no hacerlo. Remueve los dedos bajo los de Oikawa, que le acaricia los nudillos. No la mira, tiene los ojos fijos en la carta, aunque ya han pedido. Iwaizumi sabe que no es así con las chicas. Que les sonríe, las mira con un deseo a caballo entre una farsa y algo real y les da toda la atención. Y se siente deshacer cuando a ella no puede dárselo.

Está demasiado nervioso incluso para mantenerle una mirada que se han estado dirigiendo toda la vida.

—Me has gustado desde siempre —suelta, cuando la camarera deja el plato lleno de sushi, maki y sashimi entre ellos. Ve las mejillas de Oikawa ponerse rojas—. Así que puedes mirarme como siempre, que no me voy a desmayar ni nada de eso.

La pulla surte el efecto deseado. Oikawa le saca la lengua y pone los ojos en blanco. Tienen que separar las manos para empezar a comer. Comienza a hablar con la boca llena.

—Es que no quiero cagarla —farfulla. Un grano de arroz le resbala hasta el plato, e Iwaizumi le diría que terminase de comer antes de hablar si no fuera porque sabe que lo está haciendo para enmascarar el temblor de su voz—. Contigo no, Iwa-chan.

—Pero si ya la has cagado. —La cara de Oikawa denota el terror más puro—. Cien veces. Mil. Pero no me he ido, ¿a que no?

—¿Pero y si llego al cupo máximo?

Iwaizumi bufa.

—Creo que soy un pozo sin fondo.

—Hombre, sí que comes un montón, cosa por la que nunca entenderé cómo te quedaste en esa altura, pero…

Iwaizumi lo corta con una patada por debajo de la mesa. Al final un camarero les tiene que llamar la atención y se pasan toda la comida discutiendo mientras mastican de quién ha sido la culpa. Antes de irse, Oikawa deja el dinero en la mesa con una propina extra, por las molestias. Aun cuando dejan el local no se han puesto de acuerdo en quién ha iniciado todo, aunque Iwaizumi no puede negar que su patada ha sido el desencadenante para que el chico se acercase a ellos.

—Paso a por ti a las cinco y cuarto —le recuerda Iwaizumi en la puerta de su casa—. ¿Sabes seguro qué línea es?

—Que sí, Iwa-chan. —Le enseña otra vez el teléfono, con la ruta automática proporcionada por Google Maps sobre qué línea de metro tienen que coger para llegar a la estación que queda más cerca de donde va a celebrarse la fiesta—. ¿Ves? Luego se puede ir andando, no son más de diez minutos.

Están a punto de darse un beso frente al portal. De despedida. Parece que es automático cuando se acercan para ello, e igual de imprevisible cuando se apartan al ver lo que han están a punto de hacer. _Quiero besarte_. Las palabras de Oikawa retumban en su cabeza. Ella también quiere hacerlo, pero no quiere que su primer beso sea un roce rápido antes de separarse. No sabe lo que quiere exactamente, pero desde luego no es eso.

—Vale, nos vemos luego.

La voz le acuchilla la garganta al salir. No se gira antes de cerrar la puerta, por si Oikawa se ha quedado mirándola, lo cual, a juzgar por los escalofríos que le suben hasta la nuca, parece lo más probable. Suspira cuando se deja caer contra la puerta principal. Se siente agotada y apenas son las dos de la tarde, lo que significa que le queda una larga noche por delante y no sabe cómo va a sobrevivir a ella. Se quita los zapatos con pesadez y no ha puesto el segundo pie en el pasillo cuando su madre aparece en la puerta del salón, con una sonrisa que lo dice todo. Iwaizumi suspira, _otra vez_.

—Lo habéis visto, ¿verdad?

Su padre, que está sentado en el sofá con una taza de café negro en la mano y el periódico extendido sobre las piernas, asiente con la cabeza. Las gafas de leer le resbalan por la nariz.

—Absolutamente todo.

—Todo el mundo lo ha visto —apunta su madre, como si Iwaizumi quisiera saberlo. Sólo por su voz puede adivinar que quiere que le cuente todo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

La mano en su brazo es reconfortante. Iwaizumi le sonríe a su madre y pone una mano encima de la suya. Le asiente con suavidad.

—Bien. —No está mintiendo—. Ya saben quién fue, pero da igual, no es… —Se le hace un nudo en la voz. Se da cuenta de que no ha hablado con sus padres de todo lo que le ha pasado todavía y los ojos se le aguan—. Oikawa estaba allí. Y los chicos también.

En el momento en que su madre la abraza, Iwaizumi empieza a llorar. Las lágrimas caen sin fuerza por su rostro y se pierden en el hombro de su madre, que le frota la espalda con delicadeza sin decirle nada. Intenta mascullar cosas. _No me lo merecía, mamá. Y Oikawa tampoco_. Cuando levanta la vista está en el salón, sentada entre sus padres y con el rostro acongojado. Les coge las manos con fuerza, tanta que su padre se queja un poco por lo bajo.

—Siento no habéroslo dicho antes —solloza—. No es que no confíe en vosotros, no es eso, de verdad que no. Os quiero mucho. Sé que me habríais ayudado, pero no… no podía.

—Lo sabemos —susurra su madre. Tiene el tono suave de cuando le cantaba nanas de pequeña, antes de irse a dormir, porque a Iwaizumi no le gustaban los cuentos de princesas pero adoraba las canciones de cuna—. Lo sabemos, mi niña. No te preocupes.

La abraza de nuevo. Su padre también.

—No nos has decepcionado.

Iwaizumi ya lo sabía; escucharlo en voz alta con la voz grave de su padre sólo era una necesidad de su cerebro para creérselo. Gimotea "gracias" entre lágrimas dos o tres veces, dejándose envolver por sus padres, y no sabe cuándo se queda dormida. Su madre la despierta a las cuatro y media, con energías renovadas y la ropa que se tiene que poner impolutamente planchada. Le ha bajado también unas medias transparentes y calcetines gruesos, junto a su cazadora de aviador negra y las botas que la esperan en el recibidor. Iwaizumi siente la boca pesada y maloliente. No se ha cepillado los dientes antes de caer rendida.

—Te hemos preparado también la mochila —le dice su padre—. ¿Seguro que no quieres llevarte un saco de dormir? ¿O una manta?

—Hanamaki dijo que habría de todo allí —contesta, negando con la cabeza mientras se frota los ojos—. Gracias.

—No es nada. Tened cuidado por allí cuando sea de noche, ¿sí?

Iwaizumi le sigue diciendo que sí a cada advertencia de sus padres mientras sube al piso superior para darse una ducha rápida que la despeje y la deje limpia. Se sonroja cuando pasa la esponja por donde antes había pelo y ahora ya no, así que lo hace rápido. Se pone la ropa interior, se echa perfume y baja para vestirse. Revisa que en la mochila esté su documentación, dinero para el viaje y también para pagarle a Makki parte de la fiesta. A las cinco en punto se despide de sus padres y trota calle abajo hasta la casa de Oikawa. Llega cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero Oikawa sale en cuanto ella le escribe por Line.

—¿Lo llevas todo? —es lo primero que le pregunta.

—Iwa-chan, acabo de dejar a mi madre atrás —gimotea en protesta—. ¿Tú tienes dinero para el metro? —Iwaizumi asiente—. ¿Y para Makki? —De nuevo—. ¿Y el amor que me profesas?

La respuesta le salta automática. Antes habría sido sólo una forma más de molestarlo, ahora tiene un cariz diferente.

—Eso por desgracia lo llevo siempre encima.

Oikawa se ríe como un idiota y le tiende una barrita de cereales porque _tenías razón, Iwa-chan hemos comido poco_ e Iwaizumi contesta un _qué raro que yo tenga razón, eh, Mierdikawa_ con la voz tan suave y tan llena de chocolate a pesar de que acaba de lavarse los dientes en la ducha que no suena agresiva. El trayecto en metro es corto, apenas veinte minutos hasta que la mecánica voz femenina anuncia la parada dos veces de manera repetida. En las afueras de Sendai corre una brisa fresca, e Iwaizumi, que hasta ese momento llevaba la chaqueta colgando del brazo, se la pone y cierra la cremallera. Oikawa enciende el móvil y empieza a guiarlos por el camino que, según Google, es el más rápido.

Se cruzan en el sendero de tierra y grava con Watari, Kyoutani y Sawauchi. El resto están ya en la casa de campo, en la que hay colgadas luces de Navidad aunque no es Navidad y muchos banderines de colores robados de la guardería en la que trabaja la madre de Yahaba. Un pastor alemán cachorro, que no superará los ocho meses, corre hasta ellos con la lengua fuera, lanzando pequeños ladridos.

—¿De quién es la casa? —pregunta Oikawa.

Iwaizumi se acuclilla para quedar a la altura del perro, que lo primero que ha hecho ha sido acercarse a Kyoutani, pero en cuanto ve a Iwaizumi a su nivel se le acerca trotando y sube las patas delanteras, llenas de tierra, a sus rodillas, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y pidiendo caricias que Iwaizumi le da con gusto.

—Mía.

Yahaba aparece por el empedrado que lleva desde la verja hasta el porche, acompañado de Mattsun, que explica brevemente que Makki sigue dentro, preparando cosas porque no le había dado tiempo a inflar todos los globos que tenía en casa y se está dejando los pulmones en el intento.

—No sabía que tenías un perro —dice Iwaizumi, alzando al animal contra su pecho e ignorando las advertencias de Yahaba de que va a ensuciarle la chaqueta.

—Ni una casa —insiste Oikawa.

—En realidad es de mis abuelos. —Iwaizumi deja al perro en el suelo, que según le dice Yahaba se llama Kenta, ante lo que Kyoutani lo mira con el ceño fruncido—. Ya no viven aquí, tienen una casa más cerca de la ciudad, pero no la vendieron y aceptaron dejármela hoy mientras no destrozásemos nada. Y el perro me lo dio Kyoutani. —Iwaizumi entiende ahora la mirada que le ha dirigido, porque está bastante segura de que el nombre de Kenta no ha sido escogido al azar—. Hace un par de meses. Su perra tuvo una camada. Por cierto, ¿has podido encontrar sitio para los otros? Te dije que no me importaba tener otro.

—Sí —contesta Kyoutani, con el gesto torcido pero extrañamente tranquilo—. ¿Y qué es ese nombre?

Iwaizumi no llega a escuchar la respuesta, pero ve a Yahaba reírse y señalar al perro, que corre dentro de la casa. En la puerta aparece Makki, con un delantal floreado por encima de la ropa y una espátula en la mano, que agita mientras grita con fingida voz de señora mayor. Conforme se acercan entre risas perciben el olor de las pizzas en el horno. La mesa de la habitación principal está cubierta de cuencos con todos los snacks que, tal como ha vaticinado Oikawa, se pueden encontrar en cualquier supermercado, y algunos de ellos ya han sido presa de las garras de los que han llegado antes.

—¿Os gusta mi atuendo de cocinero profesional?

—Con especialidad en meter cosas en cosas. Como pizzas. En el horno.

Oikawa les grita que no escandalicen a los niños, a pesar de que Yahaba parece divertirse bastante. Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que los ve a todos reunidos fuera de la cancha. Makki, Mattsun, Oikawa y ella salen de vez en cuando al cine o a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, a cantar por un karaoke en el que nadie los conozca y cenar ramen en un restaurante abierto, pero al resto sólo los conoce como miembros del equipo, y por eso le sorprende la comodidad que respira entre ellos.

—¿Dónde dejo esto? —pregunta a Yahaba, levantando su mochila y señalando la de Oikawa.

—Ah, sí, tenemos que hacer el reparto de habitaciones —recuerda cuando Iwaizumi le pregunta eso. Sólo con esa frase tiene la atención de todos—. Hay cuatro, una con cama doble, dos con litera y otra con cama doble y litera.

—Por Dios, para qué teníais tanta cama —ríe Oikawa. Kenta se le ha colado entre los pies y está agitando la zapatilla para que juegue con los cordones medio desatados.

—Somos muchos primos —zanja Yahaba con un suspiro—. Los de tercero eligen, ¿no? Es su día.

—Yo quiero dormir con Issei —dice enseguida Makki—. Pero les dejamos la cama doble a los recién casados, ¿no?

Iwaizumi decide intervenir antes de que a Oikawa le dé un ataque al corazón. Tres años y no se acostumbra, es increíble.

—Sí, nosotros dormimos ahí. Dame, Tontikawa. —Le quita la mochila de la espalda a tirones—. Voy a subir esto.

Mientras el resto intenta ponerse de acuerdo en quién duerme dónde, Iwaizumi sube las escaleras con paso ligero. El piso superior está en penumbra y le cuesta un poco encontrar el interruptor. No le es difícil adivinar que la habitación de la cama doble es la última del pasillo, justo al lado de la puerta del baño. Deja las mochilas encima de la colcha y abre un poco la ventana, corriendo la mosquitera para evitar que entren insectos. El aire fresco le sopla en la cara. Son casi las siete de la tarde y el sol termina de esconderse tras las montañas, dejando un rastro naranja tras de sí.

—¿Iwa-chan?

Escucha a Oikawa al fondo del pasillo y sus pasos hasta que alcanza la habitación. Mira a su alrededor nervioso y termina acercándosele por la espalda. Reposa la barbilla en su pelo y tiene ganas de abrazarla, pero se contiene. El último haz de luz tarda dos minutos en desaparecer completamente, dejando ante ellos un paisaje oscuro salpicado de manchas amarillas procedentes de las casas que hay a los pies de las colinas. Si miran hacia abajo pueden ver la luz blanca de la cocina escapar por la ventana enrejada.

—No te quites la chaqueta —dice cuando Iwaizumi empieza a desprenderse de ella, porque con Oikawa tan cerca _tiene calor_ —. Ven.

—¿Qué? —Se enreda con sus propios pies cuando Oikawa la coge del brazo y tira de ella—. ¿A dónde? Oikawa, vamos a cenar.

—No tardamos. Lo prometo.

Bajan corriendo las escaleras, atraviesan la planta baja —Makki les grita que las pizzas están a punto, y Oikawa repite lo mismo que le ha dicho a ella— y salen al jardín, con Kenta detrás como un loco. Tienen que pararse unos segundos de más para que no salga de la parcela y luego siguen corriendo. Oikawa parece saber dónde va, virando a derecha, izquierda y otra vez derecha, con la única luz de los faroles en el camino, hasta que reduce el paso. Sube una pequeña inclinación cubierta de hierba húmeda y llegan a la linde un bosque poco frondoso.

—¿Oikawa?

Por toda respuesta, él posa las manos bajo su mentón y la obliga a mirar hacia arriba. A Iwaizumi la boca se le descuelga sin querer. El cielo lejos de la capital tiene un fondo totalmente negro y no hay hueco que sus ojos abarquen en el que no esté plagado de estrellas. Iwaizumi reconoce algunas de ellas, de las que ha estudiado, pero entre las constelaciones más brillantes hay cientos de pequeños puntos luminosos más. La luna en cuarto menguante no es capaz de opacar ni un poco de su brillo.

A Iwaizumi se le escapa un jadeo y a Oikawa una sonrisa. Se agacha para estar a su altura y le levanta el brazo, guiándolo hasta que señala un punto determinado que es más brillante que el resto. Desprende un resplandor anaranjado tenue que difumina su forma elíptica.

—Es Venus —le susurra Oikawa al oído—. A partir de hoy será visible unos meses.

A Iwaizumi le gusta la mitología. Oikawa lo sabe.

—La diosa del amor.

La nariz de Oikawa se hunde en su cuello. Iwaizumi nota su aliento cálido cuando deposita un beso sobre la clavícula, miedoso. _Quiero besarte_. El pulso se le acelera bajo la piel y sabe que Oikawa puede sentirlo contra sus labios. Se da la vuelta. Necesita mirarlo de frente, verle los ojos, aunque la oscuridad le impida distinguir sus facciones con claridad. Le tiemblan las manos cuando las sumerge en el pelo de Oikawa, buscando acercarlo. _Quiero besarte_. Sus alientos se mezclan y el olor de su colonia le inunda los sentidos.

El móvil de Oikawa vibra en su bolsillo y emite un pitido agudo, seguido de una luz intermitente y azul. Ambos se quedan estáticos donde están, mirando de reojo el bolsillo de Oikawa, iluminado cada dos segundos por la notificación. Con un suspiro, Oikawa recupera la posición vertical de su columna y saca el teléfono. Iwaizumi intenta recuperar el oxígeno que ha perdido.

—Es Makki, dice que volvamos ya.

Su voz es seca y rígida. Iwaizumi también está enfadada con Makki, pero lo disimula mejor. Busca sus dedos y tira de él hacia el lugar por donde han subido, pero Oikawa la lleva en la dirección contraria.

—Oikawa…

—Está bien, la casa de Yahaba está ahí abajo. —Señala entre unos árboles altos, donde se distinguen las luces de la vivienda e incluso algunas voces lejanas—. Llegaremos antes por la puerta trasera.

—¿Y por qué hemos dado toda la vuelta, si se puede saber?

—Porque no quería que supiesen a dónde íbamos.

Iwaizumi lo entiende todo en ese momento. Cada acción de Oikawa. No ha elegido el día al azar, ni tampoco ha esperado para reunir valor, sino que sabía perfectamente dónde iba a llevarla esa noche, qué planeta iban a ver juntos y dónde iban a besarse. Por primera vez. Bajo la luz de Venus y con todas las estrellas de telón de fondo, y un mensaje de móvil lo ha estropeado.

 _Me confesaré apropiadamente._

Ha cumplido a la perfección.

—Oikawa.

Va a besarlo. Le da igual las veces que suene el móvil o lo frías que estén sus pizzas cuando lleguen para cenar, necesita hacerlo. Se para en seco y tira de la chaqueta de Oikawa con fuerza, con la intención de dejarlo lo suficientemente cerca para tenerlo al alcance cuando se ponga de puntillas. Oikawa intenta equilibrarse sobre un pie, pero la inclinación de la colina juega en su contra y, en su desesperación por agarrarse a algo, se lleva a Iwaizumi con él cuando cae.

Se quedan tirados en el suelo, el sabor de la hierba en la boca y un dolor general que empieza en las costillas. Los dos empiezan a reír sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¡Rueda, Iwa-chan!

—¡No, no! ¡Oikawa, para!

La lanza colina abajo, rodando sobre su costado, sin parar de reír. Se ahoga con su risa y las briznas que consiguen entrar en su boca hasta que consigue frenarse hincando los talones de las botas en la tierra, pero no puede parar las carcajadas. Por encima de su cabeza Oikawa se tira cuesta abajo al grito de "uuuuhuuuuuuuuu" hasta acabar a su lado. Las luces cercanas permiten distinguir el blanco de sus dientes y el rojo de sus mejillas. Giran la cabeza, se miran unos segundos y se vuelven a reír.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar —musita Oikawa.

—Sí.

Se levanta primero, se sacude los pantalones vaqueros —que seguramente estén teñidos de verde allí donde han rozado el césped— y se estira cuando está de pie. Iwaizumi alza la vista. Oikawa está envuelto en estrellas y resplandece como si se tratase de una. Se le seca la garganta y el aire que había conseguido recuperar huye de nuevo de sus pulmones. Oikawa le tiende una mano que Iwaizumi acepta a tientas para levantarse. El impulso es demasiado fuerte y espera el golpe contra su pecho, pero en lugar de eso de repente tiene su peso apoyado sobre los dedos de los pies, los brazos de Oikawa alrededor de su cintura y sus labios cubiertos por los suyos.

Son más suaves, cálidos y _mejores_ de que lo ha imaginado todos estos años, cada vez que lo veía despedir a sus novias con un beso rápido en la boca. Ese beso no es rápido. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ocurre, Iwaizumi cierra los ojos, despacio, porque ver a Oikawa besándola es demasiado tentador como para abandonarlo fácilmente. Abre la boca para acoplarla a la de Oikawa, sin saber exactamente qué está haciendo. Le busca los brazos y los recorre hasta el cuello. Su pelo. Quiere tocar su pelo. Siente el escalofrío que recorre a Oikawa como propio cuando sus dedos acarician su nuca y tira de él hacia abajo, permitiéndose apoyar la totalidad de sus pies en el suelo.

—Me va a doler la espalda, Iwa-chan —le susurra contra la boca, encendido.

—Y a mí el cuello, pedazo de idiota.

Oikawa se ríe. Suena mejor que otras veces.

—Puedo levantarte.

—Ni lo pienses.

Y así, con sus amigos de fondo, el cielo estrellado pintado detrás y el olor de la hierba húmeda en la nariz, moviendo los labios al compás de los de su mejor amigo, exactamente así es como Iwaizumi quería su primer beso, aunque no lo supiese hasta ese momento. Los dedos de Oikawa le recorren el rostro, pasan por encima de la sien y le peinan el pelo antes de cortar el magnetismo que los mantendría unidos durante horas si se dejasen arrastrar por él. _En otro momento. Y lugar. Cuando sólo estemos nosotros._

Iwaizumi no puede esperar porque ese momento llegue.

No se dan cuenta de que Mattsun sale al jardín trasero con intención de llamarlos y que finalmente no lo hace. Avanzan un paso hasta la reja y se besan otra vez. Otro, y se ríen. Otro más y Oikawa la despega del suelo, le da una vuelta, la besa y echa a correr para que no lo alcance. Cuando entran de nuevo en la casa, respirando con dificultad, el resto ya ha empezado a cenar y no dan muestras de sentirse mal por no haberlos esperado. Ocupan los sitios libres que les han dejado, entre Kyoutani y Makki.

—¿Pero aún tienes hambre, Capitán?

Iwaizumi siente cómo Oikawa le da una patada floja a Makki por debajo de la mesa, pero no se sonroja hasta las orejas ni intenta negar las obvias implicaciones de esa frase. Sólo se ríe. La sonrisa no se le va de la cara, e incluso cuando su boca no la dibuja, sus ojos son capaces de reflejarla. Es la misma cara que tenía cuando ganó el premio a mejor armador en secundaria, o cuando le dijo que había recibido una propuesta formal de la Universidad de Tokio. Radiante.

La verdadera fiesta comienza cuando las pizzas se acaban y todo lo que queda son patatas fritas y galletas de limón. Mattsun saca _el arsenal_ , que su padre le ha ayudado a conseguir porque el señor Matsukawa prefiere pillar el alcohol con su hijo y asegurarse de que bebe algo decente que prohibírselo y no saber qué _mierda_ compra con la escasa paga que les dan a todos. Hay botellas de varios colores, algunas de las cuales Iwaizumi conoce, otras que no ha visto en su vida.

—¿Qué es es?

—Sake de Kit Kat. Fue un arrebato —admite Mattsun—. ¿Quieres?

Iwaizumi acepta la primera copa de la noche. Está inesperadamente bueno, porque _de verdad_ sabe a Kit Kat, igual que los Kit Kat de sake sólo tienen un suave aroma a alcohol. No es fuerte e Iwaizumi se sirve otra vez, un poco más. Yahaba abre las ventanas antes de que el olor del alcohol se estanque en la instancia y las bebidas empiezan a rondar.

Excepto Watari, que pasa de la mayor parte de las mezclas, el resto lo prueban _todo_. En todas las combinaciones. Yahaba bebe como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida y contesta de nuevo con "somos muchos primos" cuando Oikawa le pregunta, cosa que no despeja ninguna de las dudas de Iwaizumi. Motomu y Kaneo le instan a hacer mezclas más raras que Yahaba asegura haber probado ya y no querer hacerlo nunca más.

Como si de una competición se tratase, Kyoutani decide probar todo lo que Yahaba rechaza. Escupe las mezclas dos veces y para la tercera, Yahaba ya se está riendo más alto de lo normal. En algún momento ha empezado a sonar música y mientras Mattsun intenta regular el volumen —aunque no hay vecinos cerca—, Makki rebusca en las aplicaciones de su móvil una decente para jugar a verdad o reto.

Iwaizumi siente un cosquilleo en el estómago y las bromas, cada vez de peor calidad, de sus amigos a cada momento le resultan más graciosas. Ha bebido poco, pero imagina que su constitución no está preparada para soportar mucho más alcohol, así que rechaza el siguiente vaso de plástico, que termina bebiéndose Oikawa. Iwaizumi presiona con un dedo una de sus mejillas, rojas por el alcohol, y él se ríe. No paran de reírse, por cualquier cosa.

—Esta mola —exclama al fin Makki, alzando su teléfono en señal de victoria. Iwaizumi lo ha visto beber bastante, pero no parece afectado—. Esperad que os apunto a todos.

A Kyoutani le dicen de ladrar como un perro, ante lo que se niega en rotundo y termina despojado de su camiseta como castigo. Watari confiesa que está saliendo con una chica de segundo desde hace tres meses y Yahaba admite con rachas de voz más agudas de lo habitual que se montaría un trío con Iwaizumi y Oikawa si le dejasen, ante lo que Oikawa pasa los brazos alrededor de Iwaizumi y le gruñe. Iwaizumi sólo se ríe.

 _Qué divertido es todo._

Cuando le llega el turno a Oikawa y responde "reto", Iwaizumi se teme lo peor. Makki y Mattsun se miran un momento antes de que el primero hable.

—Hazle un striptease a Iwaizumi.

Con lo poco que han tardado en responder, seguro que lo tenían pensado desde hace horas. Quizás días. Siente la cabeza hervir y niega muy rápido, agarrando a Oikawa de la camiseta para que el muy desgraciado no se levante. Lo hace de todas formas —porque los dedos de Iwaizumi están blandos por el alcohol y no puede retenerlo—, con movimientos que harían las delicias de los encargados de casting de Magic Mike. Iwaizumi se cubre la cara con las manos. No piensa mirar. _Por muchas ganas que tenga_.

—Mierdikawa, no lo hagas.

—Iwa-chan, ¿quieres que me quede sin camiseta como Kyouken-chan? —Su risa son gorgoritos. Se le escapa un hipido. El alcohol le ha subido del todo—. Qué sucia, Iwa-chan.

—Serás capullo.

Ni siquiera puede reprochárselo de forma que suene sincera. Su cerebro se pregunta si, al final, Oikawa realmente se ha depilado con cera. Se le nubla la visión al imaginarse acariciando sus piernas, o entre los abdominales. Quiere hacerlo y no sabe si su cuerpo va a ser capaz de controlarse con la niebla que abunda en su mente en ese momento. Le pone las manos a Oikawa en el pecho cuando se alza ante ella y parpadea muy rápido.

—Si el striptease es para mí, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aún aquí?

El silencio le da la victoria. Durante diez segundos.

—¡Cambiamos el reto a striptease colectivo! —grita Makki.

—¡Eso es trampa! —reclama Iwaizumi con un chillido.

—¡Iwa-chan!

Al final, lo que Oikawa acaba haciendo se asemeja más a una vuelta al ruedo quitándose ropa de forma nada sensual y lanzándosela a la cara a Kyoutani — _siempre_ a Kyoutani—, que a su vez se la devolvía para que los pantalones acabasen encima de Makki y la camiseta sobre Yahaba, que finge ser una de las muchas fangirls de Oikawa y exclama "¡Kya, la camiseta de Oikawa-san!" mientras frota su cara contra la tela de forma grotesca.

Oikawa sólo recupera sus pantalones, porque Yahaba se queda dormido a las cuatro y media sobre el reposabrazos del sillón en el que está con la camiseta de almohada. Han dejado de beber hace un rato, pero los efectos siguen entre ellos. El "arma secreta" de la que ha estado hablando Mattsun toda la cena resulta ser un Twister, ante lo que Iwaizumi se niega en rotundo a participar con la excusa de que si se le caen encima la aplastarán entera.

—Voy al baño.

Ha bebido agua como para paliar la sed de medio mundo con la intención de rebajar el resto de bebidas —azucaradas y alcohólicas por igual—, y parece haber funcionado. Escucha golpes y risas que se van apagando mientras se lava las manos y se echa un poco de agua en la frente y la nuca. El frío la ayuda a despejar la mente y recuerda al ver su móvil encima del lavamanos que todavía no sabe lo que significa _tsundere_ y enciende la pantalla. Imagina que es una estupidez y su teoría se confirma sólo con leer el primer párrafo que provee la Wikipedia (para empezar, ¿por qué Wikipedia tiene un artículo para eso?). Pone los ojos en blanco y se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón corto.

Ella no es _fría_ , y si es hostil en ocasiones es porque Oikawa se lo busca. No es culpa suya que sea imbécil. Le preocupa ligeramente que la gente tenga esa visión de ella, aunque no es que vaya a cambiar su actitud por eso, de todas formas.

Lo único que escucha cuando apaga la luz y cierra la puerta del baño son murmullos bajos. Al acercarse por el pasillo empieza a distinguir la voz que habla y sonríe. Es Oikawa. Su voz está cubierta del cariño con el que habla de aquello que le gusta, e Iwaizumi se permite reclinarse contra la pared, a diez centímetros de aparecer en el salón, para escucharlo un poco a escondidas.

—Es que vosotros lo veíais facilísimo, pero yo lo veía imposible. —La voz le viene y le va. Se encuentra en la fase en la que los efectos del alcohol van menguando poco a poco, dejándole el corazón abierto—. Era como algo que estaba ahí, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y no me lo merecía. Y ahora que lo tengo no sé qué hacer con ello. —Iwaizumi suspira a la vez que él. Qué ganas tiene de irse a Tokio con él y verlo vivir todo eso—. No sé si voy a estar a la altura. Tengo un miedo terrible de echarlo todo a perder.

Mattsun aparece delante de ella y se frena cuando la ve. Iwaizumi no atina a elaborar alguna excusa para estar ahí sin hacer nada, pero no hace falta. Mattsun ve algo en su cara que le hace adelantarse a sus palabras.

—Está hablando de ti.

Quizás Iwaizumi es _tsundere_ porque, cuando sale de su improvisado escondite, lo primero que hace es darle un golpe en la frente a Oikawa sin razón aparente — _¿¡y eso a qué viene, Iwa-chan!?_ —. Se lo merece por decir todas esas cosas vergonzosas delante de todo el mundo. También se merece que Iwaizumi le arregle los mechones desordenados y le acaricie con la yema del dedo el lugar donde el golpe ha sido un poco más fuerte.

—Tengo sueño —le gruñe, todavía con la mano en su cabeza.

Mattsun aparece de nuevo en el lugar, con una taza de té de limón caliente en la mano — _té_. Después de toda la mierda que se han metido en el cuerpo, Mattsun se hace un _té_ — y alza el brazo, indicando que él también. Yahaba ha terminado babeando primero sobre la camiseta de Oikawa y luego sobre el hombro de Kyoutani, que da cabezadas con los brazos cruzados. Son más de las cinco de la mañana y el sol empieza a despuntar en las colinas del fondo, tiñéndolas de naranja.

Oikawa acepta su mano para levantarse del sofá, tambaleante. El resto de tercero —con la insana excepción de Makki, que sigue jugando al Twister quejándose de que hacerlo solo es aburrido— se encargan de despertar a Yahaba y Kyoutani y decirles que se vayan a dormir. Todos se despiden entre bostezos y sonidos felinos al desperezarse, y suben las escaleras con los pies pesados, detrás de Oikawa y ella.

Iwaizumi se cambia de ropa en el baño, no sabe muy bien por qué. Se pone el pijama de verano —quizás un poco atrevido, teniendo en cuenta que en las afueras hace más frío que en la capital— y corretea los dos metros que separan la puerta del baño de la habitación que comparte con Oikawa, y de nuevo hasta la cama, en la que se mete y se cubre con la colcha hasta el cuello. Esperaba que oliese a viejo, a cerrado o a humedad acumulada por el desuso de la casa, pero le llega el olor de suavizante de azahar.

 _Viajemos a España algún día, Oikawa._

—Hazme un hueco, Iwa-chan. —Iwaizumi se desplaza del centro de la cama a la derecha, dejando que Oikawa se arremoline a su lado. El muy friolero está temblando—. Hace frío.

—Para qué te traes el pijama de verano si aquí no hay calefacción y te congelas a la mínima.

—Tú llevas el de verano.

—Oikawa, duermes en verano con pantalón largo y yo en bragas. No somos comparables.

Oikawa se le acerca hasta poder rodearla con los brazos. Iwaizumi se gira y le da la espalda para acomodarse bajo su mentón. Entra en calor enseguida, ayudada de las capas de mantas y el cuerpo de Oikawa contra el suyo, sumado al alcohol que aún le recorre el organismo, abandonando poco a poco su riego sanguíneo. Los ojos se le empiezan a cerrar al instante.

—Nunca has dormido en bragas cuando te quedabas en mi casa en verano.

La voz de Oikawa es recriminatoria, pero suena tan baja y adormilada que pierde seriedad. Iwaizumi masculla un "ya" que se le pega al paladar. Quiere decirle que ella tenía cabeza con catorce años —al contrario que él, que se paseaba en calzoncillos por delante de su cara— y no se ponía en evidencia ella ni tampoco tentaba las hormonas de Oikawa deliberadamente, pero ha perdido la fuerza en los músculos de la mandíbula y no llega a decir nada más.

—Iwa-chan. —Iwaizumi suspira para darle a entender que aún no se ha dormido—. Hazlo cuando vivamos juntos en Tokio.

Esa frase le da energía para componer un último sonido antes de caer dormida.

—Claro.

* * *

Cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic pensé en hacer hasta la cita del domingo, esa que Oikawa le debe a Iwaizumi por haber ganado la apuesta sobre quién sería vicecapitán, pero al llegar a este punto me di cuenta de que lo que quería contar era esto. Exactamente hasta aquí.

Disfruté mucho escribiendo este fanfic, y fue también difícil en ocasiones, porque el bullying no es un tema sobre el que haya leído mucha novelización, y aunque sí lo conozco porque lo he estudiado en profundidad, no estaba segura de cómo plasmarlo. Espero que os haya gustado y que os haya hecho sentir sobrecogidos, porque es lo que debe provocar este tipo de comportamiento.

Tengo que dar especial gracias a tres personas: mi **hermana** querida, que no es mi hermana de sangre pero no le hace falta, porque ella lo leyó antes que nadie y me convenció de que había plasmado bien la parte más complicada. Y luego a **Petrel** y a **Jeannette** , por betearme el fic, cada una a su manera, y darme sus puntos de vista y sus correcciones que han hecho que el fanfic sea mejor que al principio.

Y, por supuesto, gracias a todos los que habéis leído, seguido y comentado. Vuestros comentarios me han dado muchos ánimos. Es cierto que un escritor hace estas cosas por hobby, pero ver que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribes levanta muchísimo la moral.

 **Reila:** Jajaja me ¿alegra? que te haya hecho llorar porque creo que eso es lo que buscaba. Esa sensación de pasarlo mal. Gracias por esperar tan pacientemente la actualización, espero que te guste el último capítulo (L)

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo!** Espero que nos leamos pronto (L)


End file.
